Patience
by fernandabr
Summary: Brandi Jackson moved from New York City to Orange County. Life as she knew it is over. But will she ever be able to start a brand new one in California? And will she ever change her mind and enjoy life in The O.C.? Maybe only a boy can change that. R&R!
1. It sucks!

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own any of the O.C. show characters, but I do own Brandi Jackson. This is all work of fiction.

**A/N: **So, here's the prologue… First off, I just wanna say that this was my first and only O.C. fic. I published it a while back, waaay back, and now I've decided to publish it again and see if I get any feedback, if so, I plan on continuing this story. Hope you get to read and review! Thanks!

**Prologue **

"_I just finished unpacking last night and today is my first day at this school daddy insisted on me going. Harbor High. _

_I'm glad that he is doing well at his new job, but that doesn't mean he had the right to change my entire life! But that didn't stop him. We all moved from New York City, which I loved so much, where all my friends were, where home was, where there were so many different things to do, and now we're here in California, in this place called Orange County, where all you see are guys with their t-shirts off, showing off their bodies that look like that because they probably are loaded with those steroid stuff. And also there're girls in their tiny bikinis, showing off their great bodies and no brains. Not to mention that I hate beaches, sand, sun, the whole thing. Man, I have no idea what I'm doing here! I hate my father for doing this to me! _

_I feel sooooo out of place. I have no idea what I'm doing here. I mean, the house is great, it's much bigger than our apartment in New York, but I liked our apartment. It felt cozy. Now we're in a two storage house and I don't know what we need all that space for, because it's mainly me, mom, dad and Johnny. Why do we need a house as big? I don't get it._

_And school! This school is the worst! I can't even begin to describe it. I don't know, but what pictures it best are those photo shoot sets they pick for Teen People magazine to shoot models with those clothes that are in at the moment but that you don't see people wearing regularly on the streets. But I just found out that they are probably making those clothes because girls from Harbor High go crazy and buy them and start wearing them to show them off, you know? Man, I hate that! And before I thought we could only see those kind of people on TV shows or movies or something, but actually, here, you see people dressed like that. It looks like all these people came straight out of Teen People magazine, and it freaks me out! I'm just wearing my old t-baby and my light jeans and I feel really bad. Guess that's these Barbie dolls' idea: make people like me feel bad. Well, mission accomplished. _

_I wanna get out of this building, but it's not even lunch yet! I'm just stuck here, writing on my journal, pretending to take notes of this boring biology class. Which makes me wonder… why did I pick biology this year anyway? I hate biology. Urgh… I'm hating everything right now actually, and come to think about it, biology doesn't suck as much as my life does at this point. _

_Oh, God… will I ever make one single friend here? Really doubt it, because I can't stand these Ken and Barbie dolls. Maybe I can convince Tara and Maggie to come and move to California. They can stay at my house. Space wouldn't be a problem. Oh, what am I saying? It doesn't make any sense! Why would they move here? Their parents would never agree. Urgh… I just need something to do. Something to take my mind off how bad this year is going to be. Maybe I'll join a club or something. I know it sounds lame, but people probably already see me as geek, so, why not?"_

The bell rang and Brandi didn't rush to put her diary away. She wasn't really looking forward to having lunch. Lunch hour break was always the worst. Where would she sit? Maybe she should skip lunch. One day without lunch wouldn't harm her, right?

Her stomach made a weird noise and she realized she couldn't miss lunch. She was starving.

'_Ok. So I'm having lunch. I don't care if I sit alone. I'll play with my iPhone or something. Ok, I'm going.'_

Brandi got out of class, stood by the door and turned her head to the right and then to the left, trying to find out where the damn cafeteria was.

"Oh, great! No signs to the cafeteria." she said out loud to no one in particular.

When she turned around to head to her right side, she bumped into someone, dropping her biology book and diary.

"Ouch. Don't you see where you're going, dude? Jeez." Brandi snapped out.

"Sorry. I really didn't see you there." he kneeled down to help her collect her belongings.

"Clearly! Probably you were too busy checking some cheerleader's ass or boobs or whatever." Brandi wasn't being nice and actually wasn't even trying.

"Ouch. That hurt." he said sarcastically and Brandi picked up on that, so she got her things and while standing up, took her first look on the boy "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, but got nothing in return.

Brandi heard the words coming out of his mouth, but just didn't assimilate what they meant. She was mesmerized by those sweet, brown eyes. Maybe the sweetest eyes she had ever seen. The eyes were all she was seeing, actually. She had never being so captivated by someone's eyes before.

"Hello? Are you there?" he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, as to wake her up.

"I gotta go." she turned around and left in a hurry.

"But, wait, your pen!" he said, but that didn't stop her from disappearing into the crowd.


	2. The Pink Pen

**Chapter 2: The Pink Pen**

* * *

"So, we're using pink pens now?" he said approaching his best friend.

"Very funny, Ryan. I'm not laughing now, but I'll make sure I'll do it later, alright?" Seth took the girl's pen he was holding and placed it in his jeans' back pocket.

"Good. You do that." Ryan motioned for them to start walking "So, have you seen Summer?"

"Not really. And I'm not really in a hurry to see her. She'll probably wanna hit me, and you'd never guess, but that short little thing is really strong, you know?"

"Oh, I bet she is. Poor you, must have suffered while you two were dating."

"I did." Seth made a hurtful face "But I couldn't hit her back."

"Of course not, because if you did, she'd know you can't even hurt a fly."

"Ha ha. Another joke so very funny, Atwood."

The two of them proceeded to the cafeteria, Seth expecting not to see Summer and Ryan eager to see Marissa.

Earlier that day, Ryan and Marissa had met and decided to forget everything about the previous three months and put a fresh new start in their relationship.

Seth wasn't so lucky, mostly because Summer was probably hiding from him after he ran away for three months on a sailing trip.

"Ryan, I'm telling you, man." Seth was talking, but Ryan was trying not to listen as they sat on a free table to have their lunch "This Comic Book Club will be huge. Comic books are everywhere now. It's not a geeky thing anymore. They make Hollywood Blockbusters now a day! I'm telling you, everyone's gonna want to join. But first…" Seth took his bag and from out of it, a bunch of pink flyers "We're gonna have to distribute these."

"We?" Ryan frowned.

"Of course."

"Why of course?"

"Because you're gonna be my vice-president. If I get sick or have an important date with an important lady or something like that and I can't attend the meeting, you're gonna have to be there for the members."

"Seth, I really don't think…"

"Ryan, it's settled. You're giving these away as soon as we finish lunch. Advertising! That's the spirit!"

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna do just the same, but I'm guessing by your face, I'm gonna do it with a little more enthusiasm than you, so I'm gonna work the crowd, make sure they'll be there for the first official meeting."

Ryan just rolled his eyes and started to eat his lunch.

'_So, now I'm having lunch. You wouldn't believe the cafeteria! They have arcade machines and a pool table and couches and… Dude! This place is out of this world! I've never seen any school like this one before. And even where we sit to eat… it has a view and everything. I can get used to these rich people habits. But I won't. I can't. It's not me and I won't let myself be tricked by all of this façade. It's my first day here and I can see most of these people wear masks, pretending to be someone they are not just because, that way, they think other people will welcome them into their little clicks and then they'll feel safe. Bunch of idiotic people! Hate them all. Well… not all of them. Actually, on my way to lunch, I bumped, literally bumped… actually, this guy bumped into me. He was… ok. Not ok, but cute. Ok, ok, so he was really cute. My type of guy. He was wearing a vintage green t-shirt with a white long sleeve one underneath it and black pants. Totally my type. But of course, if he doesn't have a girlfriend, he must…' _

"So, there you are!" Brandi heard someone's voice and closed her diary immediately before looking up to see to whom the voice belonged to.

"I…" seeing Seth standing in front of her was something she was not expecting to happen, especially so soon.

"You dropped your pen." Seth sat in the chair in front of her and handed her her pen.

"Oh…" Brandi slowly took it and placed it on her pencil case "Thank you." she thanked without making eye contact.

"Not a problem. I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Seth Cohen." he showed off his hand and his amazing, brilliant smile. It took a while for Brandi to recover from that smile and take his hand on hers, shaking it in return.

"Brandi Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Brandi Jackson." Seth kept the smile on "So, I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?" Brandi frowned. She was surprised.

"Here." Seth gave her a flyer from The Comic Book Club.

"Comics?" she said with no enthusiasm in her voice, then frowned and looked up at Seth.

"Yes, comics! That's the spirit I'm looking for!" Seth joked because of the little enthusiasm she showed on her voice "But seriously, my friend and I are starting this club today and it's gonna be awesome. You have to come. Everyone's into comics these days. Superman, Batman, The Green Lantern, Captain American, X-Men, they all have their movies out. And even the heroines have their space, like Elektra. So, it's really popular and…" Seth stopped when he noticed the smile on Brandi's face. That silly smile you give someone you have a crush on and you're just happy to know he's talking to you "What?" he smiled back, not knowing what her smile was about.

"Oh…" Brandi shook her head "Nothing. Sorry."

"You were smiling. Why?"

"Oh, nothing really, I…"

"Listen, I gotta go." Seth cut her off out of the blue and she didn't understand what that was about. She thought they were having a nice conversation. Well, at least Seth seemed to be enjoying talking "But I'll see you at the meeting, alright?" he asked and stepped away from the table without even looking at Brandi or hearing her answer.

Brandi kept her eyes on Seth's walk until he stopped in front of this really gorgeous brunette, athletic built, short girl.

"Of course…" she looked down at the flyer, her suspicion consolidating in front of her. Clearly that was his girlfriend.

She stood up, collected her stuff from the table, and took the flyer Seth had given her, kneaded it and trailed to the garbage, throwing it away.


	3. The Big Brother and The Big Plan

**Chapter ****3: ****The ****Big ****Brother ****and ****The ****Big ****Plan**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** - This is all work of fiction. I do not own any of the O.C. show characters, but I doown the Jackson Family.

**A/N:** Damier, thank you soooooo much for your review! I'm really really happy to hear it's the firsOC fic you read and that you like it so much. Since this is a fic that's complete, I will update daily, ok? Keep reading and keep those reviews coming! xxx

* * *

.

'_Thank __God!'_ Brandi thought when she heard the bell. It was over. One day down. Hundreds more to go.

She went straight to her locker, placed her math book and notebook inside it and headed straight out.

At the garden, on her way to get her car, she saw from afar Seth Cohen talking to a blonde guy. They were laughing. She smiled, looked down, and continued the path to her car.

"I told you the club would be a success!" Seth had a big smile on.

"Seth, only 2 people showed up." Ryan chuckled.

"Have faith, little man. Better 2 people than nobody, right? And we had an awesome meeting. These 2 people will tell good stuff about our club to another 2 people, that will talk about it with another 2 people and before we know it, this is gonna be the fastest growing club in the history of Harbor High."

"Highly doubt it, but…"

"Oh, Ryan Atwood, the doubter. Have faith, man!"

"Can we drop this subject already?"

"Ok. What do you wanna talk about, then?"

"How did it go with Summer? I saw you two talking during lunch break, but then I had to go to the library and didn't see how that worked out."

"Oh, the little one is mad. Really mad."

"And you blame her?" Ryan asked.

"Actually, no." Seth was amazed by his own answer "I knew she'd be mad. I know I didn't do a good thing, but I didn't have another choice."

"Of course you had. You could and should have stayed."

"Look who's talking! I said exactly the same to you, man!" Seth exclaimed.

"Seth, you know it was completely different for me. Teresa was…"

"I know, I know. I hate this subject. Can we just forget it? We've been over this hundreds of times."

"Ok. But Summer?"

"She'll forgive me eventually. Now that she's gonna see me everyday, she'll see what she lost and she'll come running, asking for my love back."

"Yeah, right, because that sounds like Summer, alright." Ryan chuckled again.

"Ryan, Ryan… Just give her some time, just like I am doing. And believe me, she'll come crawling asking for my forgiveness." Ryan just shook his head as they entered the car.

.

"So, how did it go?" Alice Jackson asked as soon as her daughter stepped into the house.

"How did what go?"

"Your first day of school, of course!" she exclaimed as she cooked something in a big pot.

"It was alright."

"Made any friends?"

"No. And I don't think I ever will." Brandi took a bagel out of the basket and sat on the kitchen counter, facing her mother.

"Oh, Bran, don't be so pessimist."

"Mom, you have no idea what the girls from that place look like. They look like they were spit out straight from the cover of Teen People or Cosmo or some other magazine just like that. And you know how much I hate those types of girls."

"It can't be that bad." Oh, Alice and her optimistic vision about everything.

"It is that bad. Actually, it's worst."

"But what about the boys?"

"Just the same." her mother's question brought the vision of Seth clearly in her mind. She smiled.

"I see a smile there."

"What?" Brandi shook her head.

"You're smiling. Did you find yourself a nice guy?"

"Mom, of course not! I didn't even talk to anyone today." Brandi lied.

"Oh, well, there's always tomorrow. I bet you'll find someone interesting tomorrow."

"Yeah, right. And maybe Santa and the Easter Bunny will both join us in Harbor High too!"

"Oh, Brandi." her mother shook her head as she tried the food she was preparing.

"Is Johnny home already?"

"Yes. He's in his room."

"I'm gonna talk to him."

"Ok. I'll call you two for dinner, alright?"

"Fine." Brandi yelled to her mother from the stairs.

.

"Come on in." a male voice gave her permission to enter the room.

"Hey, Johnny." Brandi said entering the room and sitting on the bed.

"Hey, sis." John turned from his computer chair to face and greet his sister. Her brother was 100% jock. He was really handsome, standing on 6'1'', pitch black hair and aqua eyes, very athletic build. They didn't even look like siblings, because they looked nothing alike. Johnny was the spitting image of the father and Brandi was just like their mother "So, how was high school?"

"Hell." Brandi hugged a pillow and collapsed onto the bed.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Believe me when I say, it was." Johnny smirked "And how was college? Did you like it?"

"It's pretty much just like Columbia. I didn't see much difference." John was a sophomore at college.

"Good for you, because I saw major difference."

"Like what?" her brother joined her in bed.

"The people, dude. They are completely different from my New York crowd. And I hate them. I bet you would love Harbor High. It's so you."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked.

"Oh, all those supermodel bodies I hate so much and you love so much." Brandi grinned.

"Shut up!" John threw a pillow at her.

"Oh, you bastard!" Brandi sat up and threw the same pillow at him.

"But, seriously, sis, you didn't like it at all? Nothing? Not the place? Not the people? Nothing whatsoever?"

"Well… there's this guy…" Brandi lay down again.

"Oh, no. That look of yours while talking about a guy is never good news."

"Shut up!"

"What about this boy?"

"He's… different."

"Different?"

"Yes."

"How different?"

"Just different, I guess. The way he dresses, the way he talks… It's not like he's Ken doll, you know? At least, it didn't look like it."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes… and he's so cute. He has the most amazing smile and…"

"Ok, now stop it. You're my little sister and I don't wanna hear you talking about a guy like that to me, alright?"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, why do you have to be such a big brother?"

"Because I am!" he let out a laugh.

"But you don't have to act like one."

"Oh, sorry!" he smiled "Sit up." Brandi did as she was told "The secret in high school is to act as if you were feeling fine, ok, like you don't need anyone. You can't seem desperate to find a friend. Just do that and you'll see you'll get friends faster than you think."

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"So, you do that, alright? And if you have any problems, you just come looking for Johnny here and I'll fix anything, ok?"

"Alright, alright." Brandi smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek "Thanks. Let me go now. Wanna download some songs before dinner." she got up and trailed to her bedroom.

.

"Ryan, you gotta help me here." Seth was sitting on a chair in the pool house, in front of Ryan, who was sitting on his bed.

"What about your plan of giving Summer some time to think about it?"

"Yeah, I thought about it and it won't work. I have to act." Seth answered and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I think this new idea is stupid and worthless, but ok."

"Good! Now… what girls do we know?"

"There's Marissa."

"We can't put Marissa in my possible 'new girlfriend to make Summer jealous so she'd come crawling back to me' list!"

"You're right. I forgot what we were actually doing. Well, there's Summer."

"Ryan! Pay attention! Didn't you just hear the title of this list? How can we put Summer in this list?"

"Ok, ok. It's just that I don't think we know any other girls."

"Hm… I guess you are right. We were so fixated on those two last year that we didn't even have the chance to meet new girls."

"Yeah, because they were just throwing themselves at us, right?" Ryan joked and lay down.

"Sarcasm won't work here, Ryan. Come on, think." they stood still thinking for a while until Ryan checked the clock by the nightstand.

"I gotta go, man."

"What? But we just got started!"

"I know, but I promised to have dinner with Marissa, and I still have to pick her up, so…"

"Man, that's not cool. You're leaving your brother with his incredible plan that will definitely work out to go have dinner? That's just wrong, man."

"Sorry." Ryan tapped Seth's shoulder and got out of the pool house.

"Not nice at all, Ryan!" Seth yelled at his friend as he disappeared "Ok, ok. I can do this by myself. What girls do I know?" Seth wrinkled his forehead "Ok, so I'm gonna have to wait for Ryan to do this. Hm. Playstation." he said out loud and headed to the TV room.


	4. And So It Begins

**Chapter 4: And So It Begins**

* * *

**A/N:**Hey Damier, good to know you're still there. Thanks for the great review once again. And you know what? Your brother is kind of right. Most of the time fanfics are about a bunch of geeks fulfilling their sexual fantasies. But that doesn't mean they are not well written! ;) Hope to hear from you again! And enjoy chapter 4! Xxx

* * *

.

"Busy day we have today, Ryan. And you know why that is?" Seth said as soon as he entered the kitchen and saw Ryan reading the paper as he did every single morning.

"Hm…" Ryan mumbled something. He knew he didn't have to answer, Seth would do it for him.

"We have to meet girls at school today."

"Why?" Ryan looked up from behind the paper.

"To continue with my master plan."

"Oh, God." Ryan closed the paper and headed for the fridge to get some juice "Still have that stupid idea in your head?"

"Ryan, it's not stupid. Summer just has to go through some jealousy time to open her eyes and see how much she loves me. It's that simple. And you gotta help me, man. I'm not that good at talking with the ladies. You're much better at it than I am. You're the rebel. They love rebels."

"I was the rebel last year. Now I'm just another one in the crowd." Ryan drank the juice, placed the cup inside the sink and grabbed his backpack.

"No, no, no, Ryan." Seth followed him around "That's where you're mistaken." Seth took his own bag from the kitchen counter and they headed for the door "You still have that rebel vibe going on here. Girls dig that. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. I, myself, if I were a woman, of course, would go for the funny guy, always with a joke, always with a smile…"

"Yeah, ok. I got it." Ryan opened the door, Seth got out of the house and Ryan closed the door behind them.

"Hey, guys" Marissa greeted them as soon as they stepped out of the house.

"Hey." Seth waved at her "Ok, why are we going with her?" Seth asked, turning to Ryan.

"You're father needed the car."

"I see. Ok." the two of them got in the car "Hey, Marissa, long time no talk."

"Yeah. And whose fault is that?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"Ouch. You don't have to be rude." Seth said.

"Hey, baby." Ryan greeted her and pecked her on the lips.

"Ok, ok. So I don't want to and don't have to see this PDA. Can we just go to school, please? I got an important assignment today."

"Oh, yeah?" Marissa started the car and asked, actually interested "What's it about?"

"Can't tell you."

"Ryan?" Marissa turned to him.

"Oh, you don't even wanna know." Ryan shook his head.

"Hey!" Seth got offended.

"Ok, then." she smiled and they continued on their way to school.

.

"I'm going, mom!" Brandi informed her mother from the kitchen as she picked an apple from the counter and headed out of the house.

"Wait, wait." Alice asked "Have a good day at school, honey." Alice kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I doubt it, but thanks, mom." Brandi smiled and trailed to her car.

When she got to the car, she turned on the stereo and placed the CD she had burned the day before. She picked song number 5 to start her drive to the high school. She had listened to that song over and over again the night before. It described exactly how she was feeling there in Newport.

The melody started softly and then it got heavier.

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Till__then__I__walk__alone_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everything is all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Till__then__I__walk__alone_

_**Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

.

"I'll see you at lunch, then?" Marissa asked Ryan.

"Sure." Ryan pecked her lips, Marissa went to one side and Ryan and Seth to the other.

"Ok, now, back to the plan." Seth insisted on it.

"Give up, man. Summer is never gonna be jealous of you."

"She is! She was actually. Remember that time we ended up in that strip club with that guy from 'The Valley'? She was totally jealous of a girl I met there. And also, Anna. She couldn't stand Anna, she was so jealous of her."

"But that was different. She was in love with you back then."

"Ryan, she still is! She just has to know that." Ryan couldn't believe his ears, so he just rolled his eyes.

"What about that one?" Ryan decided to go with the plan and pointed to a girl dressed in a pink skirt and black sleeveless shirt.

"She's hot, but… nah… too… I don't know."

"Too much for you, maybe?" Ryan joked and grinned.

"Funny."

"And that one?" now they were inside the building and Ryan was pointing to a blonde girl by her locker.

"That one is fine! Go talk to her for me, please, Ryan?"

"What? No way, man! It's your plan! What am I gonna say?"

"I don't know! Work your magic, man. You're good at that."

"Seth, I don't know."

"Please, Ryan, you gotta help me out here. I just want Summer back. Please, please, pretty please?" Seth joined both his hands together and begged Ryan.

"Pretty please?" Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how desperate I am."

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can do, but I won't promise you anything."

"Awesome. That's fine. Just go up there." Seth pushed Ryan a bit and in a few seconds, saw Ryan talking to the blonde girl. He smiled and tried not to look at them, in case the girl turned around, she wouldn't see him standing there, just staring at them.

He decided to go to his locker, which was just a few steps back from where he was standing. On the way, he saw this girl by her locker. She had her back to him, but he could see by the side of her face that she had pale ivory skin, long curly auburn hair with natural highlights and was about 5'7''. He also liked the way she dressed, not too stylish. Her style was very laidback. She was wearing a low-cut black skirt, which went almost down to her knees, just a palm above them, had a thick belt around her hip and it got frizzy under the belt. He couldn't see the t-shirt, but it was a red one and by the looks of it, looked like a t-shirt of some band, and she also wore a red All-star, to go with the t-shirt, obviously. She was different from the Harbor High girls and Seth was amazed he'd never noticed her there. He liked her style. Maybe she could go on the list. He turned around to look for Ryan, but he was still engaged in his conversation with the blonde, although his face didn't look too enthusiastic. Maybe he himself would have to approach this girl. What if he couldn't find her later? He thought it impossible, she would stand out in the crowd, but he couldn't take that risk. So he took a few steps closer to the girl.

When he was just some feet away from her, he coughed to get her attention.

"Jeez!" she closed her eyes and placed her right hand over her chest. Seth frowned as he looked at her.

"It's you."

"What?" she asked angrily, but then opened her eyes and saw who was standing in front of her. She blushed a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Seth apologized.

"That's ok." she closed her locker and started to walk. Seth followed her.

"Wait."

"I'm late for class."

"Can't you just stop for a second?" Seth grabbed her arm and she froze up. She didn't say a word when she stopped and Seth didn't understand that, so he continued "You're Brandi Jackson, right?"

_'He __remembers __my __name. __My __full __name!'_ Brandi thought and then answered him "Yes."

"We met yesterday." Seth pulled her a little, so she'd turn around and face him "I don't know if you remember me, but we…"

"Comic Book Club."

"Yes!" Seth smiled big.

"Seth Cohen, right?" she smiled too.

"Yep. So, you do remember me!"

"Yes. Actually, you were the only person I talked to yesterday, so, it was hard not to remember the name of the one person that I talked to."

"What?"

"Well, I'm new, and I kinda sensed that this place doesn't welcome new people very warmly."

"Well, that's a Harbor tradition." Seth nodded and she grinned.

"But you were not like that." she said looking down.

"Oh, actually, I don't belong in Harbor. I don't know what I'm doing here actually, but I've been here all my life."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Seth suddenly felt intrigued by her "And what about you? Where are you…"

"Here's her name and number. Never ask me for anything else." Ryan faced Seth and gave him a piece of paper where Seth read Tina Cornell and her digits. When Seth looked up, Brandi was not there anymore.

"Where did she go?" he turned 360º to look for her.

"Where did who go?"

"Brandi. The girl I was talking to."

"I didn't see any girl, man."

"She was right here. I was talking to her!"

"Ok…" Ryan made a doubtful face, but pretended to believe his friend "She's not here anymore. And we're late for class. So let's go."

Ryan pulled Seth by the shirt while he still kept on looking for Brandi on the corridors.


	5. Hide & Seek

**Chapter 5: Hide & Seek**

* * *

.

"What?" Ryan asked as they sat down to have lunch.

"What what?" Seth asked, without even facing his friend.

"What are you looking for?" Ryan took a sip from his juice.

"Nothing. Why?" Seth resumed to his tray of food.

"You are looking for something. Actually, someone. Just tell me."

"Summer." Seth lied. He was actually looking for Brandi, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Oh, God." Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed his sandwich.

"Ok, Ryan, listen, you gotta help me find someone." Seth leaned in and it looked like he was telling Ryan a secret.

"Who?" Ryan frowned.

"Well, remember…" Seth started but got cut off.

"There you are!" Marissa greeted Ryan and kissed him on the cheek. Summer was with her.

"Hey. Sit." Ryan said and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Marissa sat down and eyed Summer so she'd sit too. Summer just rolled her eyes and did as told.

A second after the girls sat dowwn, Marissa and Ryan were already engaged on a conversation about what they would do that afternoon.

Seth opened his can of coke and took a sip of it, still looking around to find Brandi.

"Are you pretending to ignore me, Cohen?"

"What?" Seth made eye contact with Summer for the first time.

"You're distracted, turning your head around… are you pretending to ignore me here? Because if you are, let me just tell you that I didn't want to be here, I'm only here because Coop asked me to join her, but if you want me gone, I can just..."

"No!" Seth exclaimed "Stay! I was…" Seth couldn't say to her that he was looking for another girl, so he lied "I was looking for this guy from my Comic Book Club."

"Comic Book Club?"

"Yeah. Ryan and I started one yesterday." Seth grinned.

"Good. Now you'll talk to someone about comic books that actually care about them. Instead of the time we were going out and I had to listen to you talking and talking about Superman and Wonder Woman non-stop. "

"Well, if you had a problem with that, why didn't you say so? I would have stopped!" Seth defended himself.

"I thought my annoyed face would be enough for you to get it, but I guess you were just too dumb to see it."

"Guess so." Seth spit out and then realized that he had actually agreed he was dumb. He went silent and started eating his sandwich.

.

'_I'm __at __the __library __right __now. __I'm __not __having __lunch __today. __I'm __not __at __all __hungry. __I __guess __I __lost __my __appetite __this __morning, __when __Seth __came __over __to __talk __to __me. __He __actually __came __to __me __for __a __conversation. __How __cool __is __that? __Ok, __that __line __just __sounded __phony __and __so __Harbor __High. __But __seriously __now, __we __talked __for __a __while __and __he __seemed __kinda __interested __in __our __conversation, __but __then __that __blonde __friend __of __his __showed __up __and __gave __him __a __piece __of __paper __with __some __girl's __name __and __number. __I __didn't __understand __it. __I __thought __he __was __dating __that __brunette __girl __that __he __ran __to __yesterday. __Maybe __he __is __dating __that __girl __and __also __checking __out __some __other __girls. __Men __are __just__… __douchebags._

_Anyway… enough about it. It's settled that I'm not gonna fall for him. I've made up my mind after he took the piece of paper with the girl's number on it. If he's like that, then I was mistaken, he is not my type. But why can't I stop thinking about him? I hate it! _

_I said I was gonna stop writing about Seth and here I am still writing about Seth. I just miss my friends! I'm gonna call them today. See how everything's going. Maybe I can convince mom and dad to let me spend a weekend in New York. That would be so great!'_

The bell rang. Brandi gathered her belongings and headed for the locker, to get the book for the next class.

.

"Ok. So we'll all meet at the Riviera Mall at 5, ok?" Marissa informed Ryan as the 4 of them stepped into the halls.

"What do you mean by all?" Summer asked.

"The four of us, of course."

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed through her teeth.

"Come on, Summer, it's gonna be awesome! Just like old times." Seth placed his arm on her shoulder.

Right at that moment, Brandi was walking through the halls and saw the four of them, Ryan holding hands with Marissa and Seth with his arm around Summer. She bit her bottom lip, turned her head quickly around and headed straight into her classroom.

"Ew, Cohen. Get your hands off of me." Summer released herself from Seth's arm.

"What is this now, huh? You love when I put my arm around you and you know it."

"I used to, Cohen. Used to. Come on, Coop." Summer got Marissa by the wrist and pulled her so they'd head to their classroom. Marissa just waved at Ryan, who waved back.

"So… things aren't going as planned, are they?"

"Not really, but we're all gonna hang out tonight and you'll see it's gonna be great."

"I hope so, or Summer may just chop something out from you."

"Nice." Seth pretended to laugh a little.

.

Brandi was actually enjoying her Literature class. She liked to read a lot. This time she wasn't so happy about hearing the bell ring, but at least, she'd get out of Harbor. That was always a good thing for her.

She placed her books in her locker and headed out to the parking lot. When she was stepping down the stairs, she heard a call that made her stop.

"There you are. There you are. There you are!" Seth was running towards her with a big smile on.

Brandi was torn. She wanted to smile at him, and go meet him half way, but she couldn't. She didn't want to have anything to do with a guy that had a girlfriend and flirted with others. So she just turned around and continued her path down the stairs.

Seth held her wrist and she froze again. _'Jeez, __why __does __this __always __happen __when __he __touches __me?'_ she wondered angrily.

"Hey." Seth said "Were you running away from me?"

"W-What?" Brandi stuttered.

"You saw me calling out for you and coming towards you. Why did you walk away?"

"Oh…" Brandi didn't know what to say "I…" she looked down not to look at him while lying "I thought you were looking at someone else, so I kept walking." she smiled weakly.

"No, I was looking at you." Seth smiled big.

"Ok." she kept the weak smile "So…" she was confused _'What __does __he __want?'_

"Where have you been? I looked all over for you during lunch break, but couldn't find you. It was like you were playing hide and seek or something. Were you?" Seth asked playing, but Brandi didn't even hear that part, she only heard the part that mattered to her.

"You were looking for me during lunch break?" she bit her bottom lip. She had actually showed too much enthusiasm in her tone of voice. She was happy to know he was looking for her, but she didn't want to show it off.

"Yeah. We never finished talking, Ryan just barged in…"

"Ryan?" she frowned.

"Oh, yeah, my friend. Or brother. Well, actually, we still don't know what to call each other, because what happened was, he was from Chino and then my father, who's a lawyer…" Seth started to mumble and Brandi cut him off right there. She now knew that the blonde guy's name was Ryan. And that he was Seth's friend. Or brother. She didn't know. But really couldn't care less about Ryan.

"Listen, I have to go." she turned and resumed walking down the stairs.

"What? Wait." Seth ran after her "Brandi!"

"What, Seth?" Brandi stopped, so he would just talk and she'd be free to go.

.

Ryan, Marissa and Summer were all gather by Marissa's car waiting for Seth so they could go home.

"Who's that with Seth?" Marissa asked Ryan and pointed out to where the two of them were. Summer lifted her head up so she could see it too.

"No idea." Ryan answered.

"Who's that girl?" Summer asked and her voice showed a little jealousy. Ryan and Marissa picked up on that and looked at her "I mean…" Summer tried to fix it "Is that his new attempt at a relationship? Poor girl." Summer shook her head and crossed her arms. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and smiled. They knew she was jealous. At least, a little bit.

.

"What? Aren't you gonna talk?" she tapped her foot.

"It's just that… Oh, cool, Green Day!" Seth exclaimed.

"What?" Brandi frowned.

"Your shirt. It's a Green Day shirt. I thought it was a band shirt when I saw you earlier today, but I didn't see what band it was. So, cool, Green Day."

"Yes. Cool. Green Day." Brandi wasn't trying to be kind at all. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be colleagues with Seth "Seth, talk." She just loved saying that name Seth. _'Seth, __Seth, __Seth'_ she thought while looking at him.

"We're going to the mall tonight."

"We?"

"Yes. Ryan, Marissa, Summer and I."

"Yes. And?"

"I was wondering, since you're new and everything, if you wanna join us. We have a pretty cool click and I thought you could join us."

"I hate clicks. Why would I join yours?"

"Oh…" now Seth was speechless. And he was never speechless. Brandi felt bad when she saw him looking down with a puppy dog face.

"Listen, Seth, I'm really sorry. I really just wanna go home right now."

"I see." Seth kept his head down.

"Listen…" Brandi was about to say something she knew she'd regret later "I really am not in the mood for the mall tonight. But we can do something else some other day." Seth just nodded. Brandi lifted his chin up with her right hand and his puppy dog look was even more irresistible than his regular one "Is that ok?" she was dying to hear a 'yes'.

"Yeah, sure." Seth half-smiled.

"I'm sorry, Seth."

"No, that's fine. You're not in the mood. I know how important it is to be in the mood to go to the mall. If you're not in the right mood, you can just ruin everyone's day and all. I know because it happened to me once and…"

"Good. Then you understand me." Brandi cut him off again. She didn't mean too, but she'd already realized that if Seth weren't cut off sometimes, he'd go on talking forever. And she just wanted to go home.

"Yes, I do." he smiled gently at her.

"Ok. So, bye." she waved at him before walking away.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he raised his voice a bit.

"You guessed right." she smiled and got inside her car. He watched her drive off before heading to Marissa's car. Brandi saw that from her mirror and had a huge smile on. She was alone in her car. Now she didn't have to hide her smile anymore.

.

"Who was that?" Ryan whispered at Seth when he got to where the three of them were.

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok. Got something to tell you later too about Summer. I'm guessing you're gonna like it." Seth just smiled and got in the back of the with Summer.

The drive to the Cohen's house was strangely quiet, just some random talks going on between Ryan and Marissa.

"So, see you at 5."

"Sure. Bye." Ryan kissed his girlfriend and got out of the car.


	6. The Call

**Chapter 6: The Call**

.

"Hey, Mrs. Hart, it's Brandi."

"Oh, hey, Brandi, sweetie. How are things in California?"

"Oh, you know. Hot. Is Maggie there?"

"Oh, honey, she's not. She didn't come home from school. I'm guessing she's over at Tara's."

"Ok. I'll call her cell then. Thanks, Mrs. Hart."

"No problem. Bye."

She called Maggie's phone but it was off. Brandi pressed the off button of the cordless phone and took a deep breath. It was Tuesday. She looked at the clock that was still in New York time. 9:30 p.m. Maggie would be with Tara cruising town, probably in Brooklyn eating something. So she dialed someone else's number.

"Hello?" a male voice came from the other end.

"Hi." Brandi faked a different voice so it wouldn't sound like hers "May I please talk to Mr. Colin Geller?"

"This is he."

"Mr. Colin Geller, my name is Angela and a friend of yours gave me your number informing me you would be interested in buying a penis enlar-." Brandi burst out laughing; she couldn't finish the whole sentence. She'd always messed around with Colin on the phone, with some practical joke or something.

"I knew it was you all along."

"You did not!"

"Did too! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very stupid!" Brandi was still laughing and Colin was clearly trying very hard not to.

"You are, Autumn, not me." Brandi stopped laughing and smiled fondly after hearing him call her Autumn.

"So, how are you?" she lay down on her bed.

"I'm ok. But you're the one who has to tell me the news."

"What news? I told you before leaving that I would hate this place, so you know that already. That's old news. Nothing really new going on."

"Really? Is it that bad?"

"Remember how we agreed it would be hell?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it is. Hell on Earth. All the plastics at school just make me sick! They all look the same, all Teen People models."

"Urgh… I hate those."

"I hate them more, believe me, especially because I have to live among them."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Autumn."

"That's fine. Now I'm talking to you and everything's fine again."

"Good! Oh, close your eyes and pretend you're in your room in New York!"

"I'll do that." Brandi closed her eyes and she could actually feel like she was in her New York bedroom "I'm there." she smiled.

"Good. Then wait for me and I'll be downstairs in a second." Colin lived at the same apartment building as Brandi used to.

"Great. Come running." she smiled and opened her eyes, getting real again "Wouldn't it be nice if I was still there and that could actually happen?"

"Yeah… just like old times. You calling me pretending to be some telemarketing person and asking me to come down."

"Will you ever come visit me here in Hellifornia?"

"Now we're calling it Hellifornia, huh?"

"Yep. Just made that up. And it stays with us."

"Ok. And yes, I will visit you in Hellifornia. But it will have to be during the holidays or something, because I'm loaded with stuff to do."

"Yes. Senior year must suck."

"It does. Never thought I'd be so busy with just 2 days of school."

"Sorry to hear that."

"But hey, tell me. No friends yet?"

"Nah."

"Really?" Colin felt bad for his friend.

"Well…"

"Hm, I sense something there. What is it? It's a boy, right?" Colin knew her way too well.

"Yes."

"And what about him?"

"I hate him."

"So you like him a lot, huh?"

"Colin, I hate you!" Brandi giggled.

"See, if you say you hate us both it's because you really, really like us both." Brandi just smiled "And what's my competition like?"

"Stop it. He's alright."

"Just alright? He has to have something so he would stand out and you'd notice him among all those Ken dolls. Come on, tell me, what is it?"

"He's different. He dresses differently, he talks differently, he's totally different."

"And what's his story?"

"He has a girlfriend and is constantly flirting with others."

"Oh… I see…" Colin chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny, because I really really…" Brandi didn't want to say it, because she felt that if she did, it'd really be true and she didn't want it to be true "Hate him."

"Oh, so much hatred in that little heart of yours."

"Yeah…" Brandi played with her toes "And I don't know what to do!"

"Listen… he came to talk to you, right?"

"Yes."

"So… if he does go talk to you again..."

"Oh, he will! He's always talking. You can't shut that one up." she smiled fondly.

"So, when he does, be yourself. There's no way he won't like you."

"But I'm afraid to fall for him. I can't. He has a girlfriend."

"But he's not married." Colin stated, "For now, just be friends with him. If you fall for him, don't tell him if he still has the girlfriend. If he doesn't, go for it."

"Yeah… guess you are right."

"I'm always right."

"Shut up!" Brandi giggled "Listen…" she said when she heard her mother calling her out for dinner "I have to go, dinner is ready."

"Ok."

"But I'll call you, alright?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting then."

"Thanks, Colin."

"For what, baby?"

"For listening. And talking to me. I really needed a friendly talk right now."

"Glad I could help."

"Hate you."

"Love you too."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

Brandi hung up and looked at the phone tenderly. Colin was such a sweet heart. She heard her mother calling her out again and trailed down to the kitchen.

.

"That was ok, right?" Seth said when he and Ryan stepped into the pool house.

"I thought so, yeah. Actually, it was much better than I thought it would be."

"Yes! You thought she'd chop something out of me and see? Nothing's chopped! Life is beautiful! And she talked to me alright, right?"

"Yes, she did. She was actually being friendly. Which is something you don't usually say about Summer."

"Yeah. So… It was a nice group hang out." Seth sat on the chair.

"Ok. Oh, you know what? You never told me about that girl from school."

"Oh, yeah! And you didn't tell me what you had to tell me about Summer. Let's start with you!"

"Ok. Well, when you were there talking to that girl you're gonna explain to me in a second, she actually got jealous."

"No way!"

"Yes."

"No way!" Seth exclaimed and stood up from the chair "Yes! I knew it would work! I knew it!" he stopped to think about it and then sat down again, with a frown on his forehead.

"What is it, man? I thought you were gonna run around the house all night long. Your stupid plan seems to be working. It's not so stupid after all."

"I know it's not stupid, and I told you that since the beginning." Seth had this hand on his chin while thinking.

"But what's the problem? You don't seem so happy."

"Summer wasn't supposed to be jealous of this girl."

"Why not? I thought any girl would do."

"Because it's not like that. I'm not getting closer to this girl to make Summer jealous. I don't want her on the list."

"Then what's the deal with her?"

"I don't know… she just seems nice. And she's new. I wanted to be… her friend."

"Oh, that will never work."

"What? Why? Why would you say that, Ryan?"

"Because you were never friends with a girl."

"Of course I was! I was friends with Anna."

"And then you were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah, but…" Seth didn't carry on with that example because it wouldn't work "What about Marissa? I'm friends with Marissa!"

"Now that we are dating! You are kinda forced to be friends with her."

"That's not true, she's…" Seth stopped again and continued "Ok. So I was never friends with a girl before, but why can't I be with this one?"

"Because you can't do that. You're not capable of it."

"I am too!"

"No, you're not, you know it. And if you try, it's not gonna work out and you are gonna end up hurting this girl."

"That's not true. And I will be friends with her. Now I want it more than ever, just to show you I am capable of it."

"Ok, it's your call. Can you just leave now because I have some homework to do?"

"Are you throwing me out?"

"No, I'm asking you politely to leave."

"No, you're not!" Seth was being pushed back by his friend out of the pool house "You're throwing me out!"

"Good night, Seth."

"But..." the glass door shut on his face. He kept talking, but Ryan just shut the curtains down and screamed from the inside "Good night, Seth!"


	7. First Conversations Aren't Always Fun

**Chapter 7: First Conversations Aren't Always Fun**

.

"Oh, thank God!" Brandi let out when the bell rang. That chemistry class was killing her little by little.

She closed her book and notebook slowly, got her bag and stood up. When she was trailing out of the classroom, she stopped. A figure stood by the door. She looked down and continued walking. _'Don't __give __into __temptation. __Don't. __Be __cool. __Be __cool.'_ she thought while walking out the classroom.

"It sure takes you a lot of time to gather your things up."

"Yeah." she still was looking down and didn't stop walking, trailing now to her locker "So, did something happen?" she asked as she opened her locker.

"No, why you say that?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you were waiting by the classroom. Who were you waiting for?"

"Well, you." Seth smiled his sweet smile. Brandi's heart melted a little bit, but she hid her smile behind the locker door.

"Yeah?" she still had the smile on.

"Yep. I was wondering if we could have lunch together."

"I don't know, Seth." she closed her locker and started walking. Seth followed her.

"Come on. What's the harm in that, huh? I can assure you you'll get some laughs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I don't mean to brag, but I am entertaining."

"Oh, you don't mean to brag, huh?" Brandi smiled.

"See? I didn't even start and you're already smiling!" Brandi shook her head "Come on! Have lunch with me."

"I'm not even hungry." she lied. Except for the day before that one, Brandi was always hungry.

"Just sit with me, then."

"Seth…" she started, but Seth cut her off.

"I can't take no for an answer. You said no to the mall yesterday and you can't say no twice in a row."

"Says who?" she grinned.

"Says me. Now, let's go." Seth grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her into the cafeteria.

.

"So… no band t-shirts today, huh?"

"That's not all I wear, Seth." they placed their trays on the table and sat down.

"What else do you like to listen to, besides Green Day."

"I actually don't have a favorite band."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What I do have are favorite lyrics. There are too many songs that I can relate to. There's always a new song coming out that express exactly how I feel at a certain time of my life, you know? I love music, but the lyrics are what mean the most to me. I'm always paying attention to them, so if I feel it matches me and my personality or some phase in my life, I'll download and burn it. Still prefer to listen to CDs than iPods for some weird reason I'm still not sure of." Brandi started to eat her salad. She looked up and Seth was smiling "What?" she asked.

"It's just that I feel like that sometimes. About lyrics, I mean. I'm all for the iPod. But I do have my favorite bands…"

"Like what?"

"Deathcab for cutie, The Hives, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Noah and the Whale…"

"Basically hipster, then?" she grinned.

"I'm an hipster boy, what can I say?"

"I assumed you were."

"What gives?"

"In New York, there are thousands like you. So it was no brainer for me to know you were one of them."

"One of them? Now we're being labeled? Are hipsters part of a gang I'm not aware of? Or a club? Should I be calling someone about a membership card?"

"Oh, come on! You know you always were!" Brandi giggled and Seth chuckled.

"But you said New York. Do you go there a lot?"

"Well… I used to live there."

"Oh, yeah?" Brandi nodded "That's so awesome. New York seems so awesome."

"And it is."

"And you, coming from New York, I assume you hate this place."

"More than anything, yeah." she smiled.

"Come on, there must be something you hate more than California."

"At this particular moment, there is not."

"But you don't have Seth Cohen in New York."

"That's what makes it even more beautiful." Brandi smiled big.

"Oh, so you're a funny girl, huh?"

"I have my moments." She looked down and played with her salad still with her smile on.

Seth just observed her. He had never met a girl with such amazing hazel eyes. They were so bright that they were almost golden. She had a flawless ivory skin. Seth also noticed behind all that hair of hers, she had 3 piercings in each ear and a little star pierced on her nose. He had noticed it the day before, but now it was clear that her style was really laidback. She was wearing cargo pants, just tight enough to show her nice body, a vintage green t-baby and white Adidas sneakers. She was almost like a tomboy. Seth smiled. She was definitely different from all the Harbor High girls.

"What?" Brandi asked "I hate when people stare, so just tell me what it is."

"Nothing, it's just that… the way you dress is just…" Brandi bit her bottom lip. So he didn't like how she dressed. Great! But she wouldn't change her style just for him.

"What about it?" she asked worried.

"I really like it. It's so not California."

"Oh…" Brandi blushed a little.

"Are you blushing?" Seth pulled her chin up.

"No! Stop it!"

"Yes, you are! You're blushing! And just because I commented on your clothes!" Seth grinned.

"That's not it. I often get pinky because of this damn weather. That must be it."

"Yeah, ok." Seth decided to let that go "So… tell me about New York. I've never been there, but I would love to go."

"Oh, ok." Brandi agreed to talk about it, mainly because New York was her favorite subject. She could go on and on talking about it for hours.

.

"Look." Marissa pointed at something with her head to Ryan.

"Oh." Ryan nodded and they sat on a table far from the couple.

"It's the same girl he was talking to yesterday, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What's going on between them?"

"I don't know. It's Seth."

"Come on, Ryan. You know something and you don't wanna tell me."

"It's just that… he's obsessed with getting Summer back and now he has created this ridiculous plan of finding a girl to make Summer jealous."

"Is that what it is?" Marissa looked at the couple and they were both laughing, "It doesn't seem like it. It seems like they are genuinely having fun there."

"Well, he's also trying to prove to me he can be friends, and only friends, with a girl."

"Oh, but he can't." Marissa stated.

"Thank you!" Ryan exclaimed, "That's what I told him last night."

"Well, maybe something will come out of it and they'll start dating, which is a good thing, so he'll get over Summer already."

"Do you really think it would be a good idea for them to start going out?"

"Well, what's the harm?"

"I guess… But I'm afraid he'd do it for the wrong reasons, you know? He's not over Summer yet and…"

"Where's Cohen?" Ryan got cut off by Summer tapping her foot by the table.

"Why?" Marissa asked.

"He bought a CD last night and it must have been mixed with my own shopping and so it's with me, and I don't want this stupid "The Walkmen" CD! Ew!"

"Oh… I can give it to him if you want me to, I don't know where he is and…"

"There he is." Summer said "And… he's with that girl from yesterday." she said lower, almost only to herself. She bit her lips.

"Summer, I can give it to him if you…"

"No, I'll give it to him myself." Summer propped up her head and headed straight to where the couple was seated.

.

"And then there's Brooklyn and the underground scene, that I think you would enjoy the most, because, you know? You're a hipster."

"Ouch! I'm starting to feel a little discrimination here and that's not cool, Miss Jackson. Not cool at all."

"Me? No! Never!" Brandi giggled.

"Oh, that's not…"

"Cohen!" Seth got interrupted by Summer.

"Summer, hey!" he abruptly stood up.

'_So,__she's__Summer.__Marissa__is__the__blonde__one's__girlfriend.__Ryan's__girlfriend.'_ Brandi thought to herself, making the connections.

"Here." Summer handed him a bag with a CD inside.

"What's this?"

"The CD you bought last night and I don't know how it ended up with me, so I'm giving it back to you."

"Oh, ok. I don't know how it ended up with you either, but thank you." Seth took the CD out and showed it to Brandi "The Walkmen. They are awesome." he said and smiled down at her "You'll like their lyrics too. There must be something you can…"

"Cohen!" Summer exclaimed almost as claiming for his attention.

"Yes, Summer?" he turned his head back at her.

"The bell already rang, didn't you hear it? You're gonna be late for class."

"Oh, it did? I didn't hear. Brandi, did you…"

"Cohen, it rang. You better hurry."

"Ok, but I didn't introduce you to Brandi yet. Brandi, this is Summer Roberts. Summer, this is Brandi Jackson. She just moved here from New York and…"

"New York? Ew!" Summer said looking at her and then turned her gaze again at Seth "Class, Cohen. Get to class." and she left the place.

"Ok." Seth frowned and sat down again "What was that all about?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but if I saw my boyfriend talking to another girl, I'd flip out too." Brandi looked down, kind of sad.

"That wasn't it." Seth still frowned.

"How come it wasn't it?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"What?" Brandi asked and showed too much surprise on her voice "I mean… what?" she asked more calmly.

"She's not my girlfriend, so it can't be what you said."

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Brandi asked.

"No. She was, but not anymore. Long story." Seth was still looking to where Summer had disappeared to. Brandi didn't feel good sitting there, watching Seth watch his ex-girlfriend leave.

"Well, but she's right. You should go to class. And I have to go to mine too, so, I'll see you around." she left the table in a hurry and didn't even hear when Seth called out her name.


	8. Caught In The Middle

**Chapter 8: Caught In The Middle**

.

"So, I guess our lunch went well today." Seth approached Brandi when she was in the parking lot, inside her car, preparing to leave.

"God! Why are you always scaring the shit out of me like that?" Brandi took a deep breath "You gotta stop that, u know?" Brandi looked at him and he was so adorable smiling with his left eye closed because of the sun shinning down on him. She just stared at him.

"What?" Seth noticed she was staring and they were silent for a while.

"Nothing." Brandi looked ahead embarrassed at how ridiculous she was for staring at him like that "I thought you had something on your face, but it was nothing."

"Ok." Seth frowned "So, what are you doing now?"

"Me? I'm going shopping for a new bikini and then I'm gonna hit the beach and lay there for hours and hours until I get the perfect tan." she changed her voice so she'd sound just like a superficial girl.

"I see." Seth chuckled "So, you go ahead. I don't wanna ruin your perfect plan for this afternoon."

"Oh, thank you so very much, Mr. Cohen, because the sun today is just peeeeeer-fect for a tan." she rolled her eyes and started the car.

"No, no, wait, seriously, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home, Seth. Ever since I came to this town, that's all I do. School and home. That's my wonderful routine and no one can ever change that."

"Really? Not even a hipster guy?"

"Sorry, not even you." Brandi started to drive off.

"Come on! Just for today!"

"Sorry!" Brandi yelled from the car and waved him goodbye.

"So… she didn't fall for your bullshit either, huh, Cohen?" Summer said as she passed by him.

"What are you talking about?" Seth followed her.

"Well, obviously you're trying to go out with that girl, aren't you? And she just won't fall for your bullshit. I'm starting to like New York girl."

"Oh, Brandi is not like…"

"You can stop right there, Cohen." Summer stopped walking, which forced Seth to do the same "Don't tell me you aren't into her, because you clearly are. And if you think I'm gonna be jealous if, and I wanna make this word clearer, IF she accepts to go out with you, you're totally mistaken." Summer turned around and started to walk again.

Seth frowned. He could totally sense the jealousy tone in Summer's voice. He knew her well. So, his plan was working. But not with the right girl.

He thought quickly. He had to think quickly, because Summer was walking away. Seth didn't want anything with Brandi. Not like Summer was thinking anyway. So… the plan was working, with the wrong girl, but it was working. The important thing was that Summer didn't know Brandi was the wrong girl, so she was falling for the plan.

"Awesome!" Seth said and ran to catch up with Summer.

"Summer, come on, stop." he grabbed her by the wrist and she stopped, not without releasing herself brutally from Seth's grip afterwards "Do you really think I'd want to have anything with a girl now? Summer, you're the only one in my mind right now. Actually, you never left my mind."

"Oh, really?" Summer was melting inside, but she didn't want Seth to realize it "Not even when you were just floating over the Pacific Ocean?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Not even then. Not even now. You're the one I've wanted since I was eight years-old, damn it. Did you really think that three months would be enough to change that?"

"I don't know, I…" Summer really didn't know what to say.

"Summer, you have to forgive me. You have to understand why I had to leave this place." Seth covered her right hand with both of his. They looked into each other's eyes deeply for a while.

"I'll never be able to understand it, Cohen." she released herself from his grip again and left, getting into her car and leaving the school.

"Does that mean you're gonna be able to at least forgive me?" he yelled to the car, but got nothing.

Seth just stood there. He was totally confused. He had said he wanted nothing to do with Brandi to Summer. But did he say that just so Summer wouldn't be mad and would accept him back? Because he felt so good around Brandi, and when he wasn't around her, he wanted to be. But then, he loved Summer. He could feel it. It wasn't a lie.

Seth was totally confused. He had to think for a while and to talk. To Ryan.


	9. The Siblings' Talk

**Chapter 9: The Siblings' Talk**

.

"Seth, you just gotta ask yourself: do you really, truly want to be just friends with Brandi? Because if that's what you really want, then all this time we spent here talking about it was for nothing."

"I really, truly, just wanna be friends with her. Well, I really want her as my friend. I want us to be friends. For now, anyways. I think."

"Seth!" Ryan had his disapproval look on his face.

"You're right. I love Summer, and she's the one I wanna be with. Brandi is just… a friend. I want her as my friend."

"Good. Then problem solved." Ryan got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean? What's solved? I don't see anything solved here, Ryan. My head is still spinning, and I still don't know what to do and you are just talking, you aren't really telling me what to do and… and that's you're job, my man. Telling me what to do and…" Seth started to babble.

"Seth, shut up and sit down." Ryan ordered and Seth just obeyed, with a confused look on his face "Everything will be as you're saying you want it to be. You'll go try to win Summer back and you'll go and be friends with Brandi. There's not a problem in being with Summer and having a girl friend. You've been through that when you were with Summer and Anna still lived here."

"Yeah…" Seth scratched his head "Guess you are right. I've been there!" Seth seemed more confident now "I know how to act. No mystery here. Right? Tell me I'm right, Ryan. Am I right?"

"You're right, man." Ryan nodded.

"Good. Good." Seth stood up and paced around the pool house "Ok, so we figured out how this is gonna work out, now what do I do?"

"Seth!"

"Ok, fine. I'll figure that much myself."

"Good, now let me go take a shower and get back to my homework."

"You're too serious this year, Ryan. Studying all the time. Are you trying to steal my nerd position in this house?"

"Not at all. That position is all yours, you've earned it and I would never take it away from you, man, don't worry."

"Good. Ok. So I'm gonna go now." Seth pointed to the door.

"Please, do." Ryan half-smiled.

"Bye." he said, got out of the room and closed the door behind him, going straight to his own bedroom.

.

"So… how was USC?" Brandi asked her brother when he entered the kitchen. She was there, sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a sandwich.

"Long drive. But good. Good. What about Harbor High?"

"Same hell as ever." she rolled her eyes.

"I see some sparkles in that eye rolling. Is this about that guy?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Brandi tried not to show it, but she was blushing.

"That guy you said that was different from the others. You never mentioned his name and…"

"Seth Cohen."

"Oh, so it is about this guy, this Seth Cohen guy."

"No!" Brandi lied "I just told you his name. I didn't say anything about him."

"Something happened today."

"Nothing happened." she stood up, took her plate from the counter and placed it in the sink.

"It did too. Just tell me!" his brother came behind her and poked her side.

"Stop it, Johnny." her brother didn't stop.

"I'll only stop when you tell me what happened today."

"Ok, ok." her sister released herself from his pocking and stood in front of him "We had lunch today."

"Just the two of you?"

"Yes, just the two of us."

"And he asked you to?"

"Yes, he did."

"And how was it?" John asked.

"It was fine."

"Just fine? Wasn't it aweeeeesome?" when he said the awesome word, he did it with a girly voice.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Brandi couldn't hide her smile.

"Oh, it was aweeeeeeesome!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But I could see it in your smile. It was awesome. It was more than awesome!"

"Ok, ok. It was aweeeeeesome. But nothing major came out of it."

"Nothing yet."

"Oh, come on. We just talked."

"Oh, yeah? What about?"

"Everything." the smile returned to Brandi's face, remembering their talk that afternoon.

"Oh, you're so in love with this guy."

"Am not. Johnny, don't even joke about it. He kinda has a girlfriend."

"What? What do you mean he kinda has a girlfriend. He either has one or does not."

"He has an ex that he's clearly still hung up on."

"Oh, that's bad."

"I know!" Brandi exclaimed "I think that's even worse than if he indeed had a girlfriend."

"I guess I'll have to agree with you on that one, little sis."

"It sucks." she collapsed onto the stool.

"I'm sorry." her brother came closer to hug her.

"That's fine. We could always be friends. I mean, he's really cool. I think even you're gonna like him."

"What do you mean even me?"

"Well, you never like the boys I'm friends with."

"Brandi, you had one guy friend. And he was screwing you."

"Johnny!" Brandi hit him hard on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt." John scratched the hit arm.

"Good! That's what I wanted."

"But, seriously, I couldn't be ok with a guy that was screwing you and didn't wanna be serious with you. You are not a sex object."

"Johnny, we've been through this before. I was the one that didn't want anything to do with Colin."

"Just sex?"

"Urgh…" Brandi didn't like discussing this with his brother, but now she couldn't just change the subject "Yes, just sex. Happy?"

"No! But at least you didn't lie."

"Ok. Now… am I free to go to my room?" she asked.

"Sure." Brandi stood up and headed to her room "Oh, Brandi, just one more thing."

"What?" she turned around to face him and rolled her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." she smiled.

"And good luck with this Seth guy. Let me know how it goes and if he ever gives you any trouble…"

"I'll come to you." she nodded her head and smiled tenderly. Her brother was the best. She turned around again and carried on to her room.


	10. History

**Chapter 10: History**

* * *

.

"Ok, so I'm putting my new plan in action today."

"New plan?" Ryan asked Seth as they walked through the Harbor High corridors.

"Yeah, the one we discussed last night? Hello?"

"Didn't know that was gonna become your new plan. I thought we were just talking."

"Ryan, you have to come up with a plan for everything, man. Only that way you'll know how to do things right."

"Ok." Ryan shook his head in disbelief "So, you forgot everything about that old plan, then?"

"Yes."

"Good. That's good. That one was stupid anyway."

"Yeah… So this new plan, I'm gonna try everything to show Summer how much she loves me without the jealousy thing and I'm also gonna try to be friends with Brandi. Which I think I already am, so I'm half way there."

"Good for you, man."

"What do you have now?" Seth asked his buddy.

"English. You?"

"History. So see you later?"

"Yep. Bye." they shook hands and went their separate ways.

.

"Just so you know, you can have him, you know?"

"What?" Brandi frowned and looked up from her desk at whoever was talking to her.

"Cohen. You can have Cohen. I don't care about him anymore. So, you can have him."

"Uhm… I don't know what to say, other than… Thanks, but, no thanks."

"What? You don't think he's good enough for you? Is that it?"

"No, that's not it, it's just that…" Brandi was about to lie again, and she couldn't face someone when she was lying "I just wanna be friends with him, that's all, and…"

"Why? He's not good-looking enough for you, then? Because if you don't think he is…"

"It's not that, either." Brandi cut her off _'Jeez, __what's __wrong __with __these __people? __This __whole __thing __seems __so __much __like __a __soup __opera __plot.'_

"Then what is it?"

"I don't wanna get in the middle of you two, because…"

"We're not a couple anymore."

"I know you're not, Seth told me, it's just that…"

"Seth told you we are not a couple anymore?"

"Yes. And can I please talk here? Or are you gonna keep on interrupting me?" Brandi was kinda rude, but she couldn't stand Summer cutting her off every time. Summer didn't say a word, so Brandi carried on "I don't wanna get in the middle of you two because even though you're not a couple anymore, you obviously still have feelings for each other, or else, you wouldn't have come to me giving me your permission to go out with him. You just wouldn't care." Summer was speechless.

"Hey!" Seth saw Brandi sitting at the desk and when he greeted her, Summer, who was standing in front of Brandi, but with her back to Seth, turned around "Oh…" Seth stopped.

"Hey." Brandi said and looked down, opening her book to avoid the awkwardness.

"So…" Seth approached the table "The three of us are having History together?"

"Seems like it." Summer tapped her foot.

"Awesome." Seth nodded, but curled his lips.

"So, I'm gonna sit down." Summer informed the two and headed to where all her things were.

"Ok." Seth didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, playing with his hands and looking for a place to sit "I see this class is full this year."

"Yes. History is always so very popular." Brandi told him without eyeing him.

"And… Hm… the only chair available is that one right next to you. Is it ok if I sit there?"

"Oh…" Brandi looked around to see if it was actually true. It was "Of course." she smiled weakly and removed her purse from the chair beside her.

"So…" Seth didn't know how to ask Brandi what he so wanted to know, so he just spit it out "What did Summer want?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on. Summer just doesn't come up to someone out of the blue without an agenda. She was either being mean to you or wanted something. Which one was it?"

"Uhm…" Brandi started and already looked down, because a big fat lie was about to come out of her mouth "She wanted to ask me where in New York I lived, because she was talking to her father last night and she discovered she had an aunt living in New York. Upper East Side, actually."

"Oh, I see." Seth nodded and took the History book out of his bag "And you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Where in New York are you from? You never mentioned that."

"Oh…" Brandi now faced Seth "I live, I mean, lived in Chelsea."

"Cool. And how was it?" Seth asked and Brandi felt comfortable again. Now they were just being themselves, without any Summer talk.

Summer sat two tables behind them. During the whole time, she couldn't pay attention to the teacher, only to Seth and Brandi sitting there, talking and laughing through out the entire class.

When the bell rang, she quickly collected her stuff and came over to their table.

"Seth, can we have lunch together?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Sure!" Seth exclaimed excited and Brandi just gathered her things sadly "Is it ok if…" Seth meant to ask if Brandi could join them, but Summer coughed, so he'd know Summer didn't want her around. He didn't know how to continue the phrase "Is it ok if, uhm, I meet you there? I have to meet Ryan first and then…"

"That's fine. I'll be outside saving us a table."

"Great. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Brandi got all her stuff and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Seth, it's fine." Brandi managed, she didn't even know how, to smile "Go have lunch."

"Really?"

"Of course. Summer asked you to have lunch with her. How could you say no, right?" Brandi kept the smile on, but Seth sensed it wasn't that fine with her.

"Ok."

"Good." Brandi trailed out of the classroom with Seth beside her.

"But I'll see you later, alright?" he asked.

"Sure. Bye." Brandi said and Seth left her side, walking to the cafeteria. Brandi just observed him. She watched until he disappeared, took a deep breath, and headed to the library.


	11. A Decision Made

**Chapter 11: A Decision Made**

* * *

.

'_This __situation __is __getting __more __complicated __by __the __minute. __I __just __got __out __of __History __class __and __guess __what? __Seth __and __Summer __will __be __joining __me __the __entire school __year. __Yes. __Isn't __that __just __perfect? __Just __what __I __needed? __I __didn't __even __want __Seth __in __the __same __class __as __me, __because __I __can __assure __that __it __will __only __make __me __fall __faster __for __him, __but __not __only __do __I __get __Seth __in __the __same __class, __but __also __Summer! __That's __just __terrific! __Suddenly __my __life __seems__… __I __don't __even __know __what __my __life __seems __like __anymore. __It's __just __such __a __mess. __I __hate __it __here. __I __thought __that __I __could __have __an __ok __life __being __friends __with __Seth __and __all__… __of __course __I'd still __fall __for __him, __but __he __didn't __have __to __know __about __it ,__so __nothing __would __ever __come __out __of __it__… __but __no! __There's __Summer. __And __Summer __is __just__… __a __problem. __She's __a __problem __because __Seth __clearly __still __loves __her. __And __because __she __clearly __still __loves __him __back. __And __I'm __trapped __in __the __middle __of __this __soup __opera._

_I don't belong here. Everything that happens here turns into such a drama! I see girls crying in the cafeteria, in the library, in the bathroom… what is that all about? I've never felt so out of place in my life! _

_If Seth and Summer still love each other, why don't they just go and make up already? Jeez! I'm starting to get mad at them both. My life used to be like that when I was like, what? 12? But they're 17, for Christ's sake! Why don't they just get together already that way I can see them together and maybe then, and only then, I'll fall out of love with Seth? That could help, right? Because then I'll clearly see he wants nothing to do with me. Because I'm… not so sure about that._

_I mean… I know he loves Summer, but like today, in class, we just never stopped talking. We have so much fun together, and he wouldn't be talking to me if he didn't like my company. So maybe something could come out of it. But nah. That's just my hope talking. Of course he wants nothing like… romantic with me. I bet he was just talking to me nonstop, one, because, well, he's Seth and he can't just stop talking, and two, because Summer was there and he wanted to make her jealous. _

_I don't know… Seth is the closest thing I have to a friend here in Hellifornia. So I guess I should just jump into this opportunity and make him my friend, right? _

_Ok, so it's settled. I'm gonna try my best to make Seth my friend. A really close friend. And that's gonna be awesome. Oh, God, I wrote 'awesome'. I'm starting to sound like Seth already. Oh, God, help me.'_

Brandi closed her diary. The bell still hadn't ring, so she decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to drink.

"An iced mocha, soy milk, please?" she asked the barista.

She soon got her order and found a couch to sit on.

"Hi." she heard a timidly voice she'd never heard before greet her. She looked up before answering it.

"Hey." she frowned, not knowing what he was doing there.

"I'm Ryan. And I understand you're Brandi. Right?" Ryan asked nicely.

"Yes, that's right. I'm Brandi. And your Seth's blonde friend. Right?"

"Oh, so you nicknamed me Seth's blonde friend? That's a good one." Ryan smiled.

"Sorry." she giggled "Sit." she motioned for him to sit next to her on the couch.

"Thank you." Ryan thanked and sat beside her "So, all you know about me is that I'm Seth's blonde friend?"

"No." she let out another giggle "He also told me you were brothers, or friends, and mentioned something about his father, but I had to cut him off at that time, so I didn't hear the whole story, so actually you're just a question mark for me."

"So, blonde friend and question mark. Those are actually the nicest nicknames I've got from someone from Harbor High."

"Good to know." Brandi smiled. She was starting to like this Ryan guy "Nah, I'm just joking. He told me your name is Ryan."

"Oh, good. He did something useful for a change."

"Yes." Brandi nodded and sipped her mocha "So…" Brandi was curious as to what Ryan was doing there.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Ryan kinda lost himself for a second. Brandi was actually prettier than he thought she would be. He was mesmerized by her golden eyes "I see that you and Seth are friends now, so I thought I'd come and introduce myself."

"Oh, that was sweet of you, but I don't know if you can call us friends yet."

"Oh, I think I can. You're all he talks about back home."

"What?" Brandi frowned. What did he mean by all Seth talked about?

"Well, he's always talking about this Brandi girl, and I'm assuming that's you, right? Or does he know someone else named Brandi?"

"I guess not… I mean, I don't know. I really don't know Seth that much."

"It's you. Believe me. You're the girl from New York, right?"

"Yes."

"So, you're the one he's always talking about."

"Oh…" Brandi tried to hide a smile "Ok, then."

"Yeah. He even mentioned he wanted to go to New York to check some of the places you said he'd like."

"Really?" Brandi asked surprised.

"Yeah. He was pretty excited about it."

"That's nice. He should go to New York. He'd like the town. Have you ever been there?"

"Oh, no. I have never been outside California state. Well, that's really not true. I have been to Tijuana last year. Man, had totally forgotten about that trip." Ryan was surprised how he had actually erased that terrible trip from his mind.

"Tijuana, huh? So I'm guessing you like to party?"

"Actually, no. I went there because Seth dragged me with him. Not so sure how he managed to do that, but that's Seth. He manages to get everything he wants from you."

"Good to know. I'll be careful, then."

"You better be." Ryan adverted.

The bell rang at that time.

"Oh, I gotta go." Brandi stood up "It was great meeting and talking to you, Ryan." she offered her free hand for him to shake on it.

"You too. Hey, you should come by the house sometime. I'm surprised Seth hadn't asked you yet."

"I guess he tried to yesterday, but I just wasn't in the mood for it."

"Well, whenever you're in the mood for it, just show up."

"Ok. Thanks. Let me go now. Bye." Brandi waved him goodbye and left the place.

"So? How awesome is she?" Seth asked as soon as Brandi disappeared from the cafeteria. Seth had convinced Ryan to go talk to Brandi so they'd also get to be friends.

"She's actually really nice. And she's really pretty. Never really saw anyone with…"

"Golden eyes?" Seth interrupted Ryan.

"Yeah."

"They're marvelous, aren't they?" Seth asked, starting to walk to the corridors.

"Since when do you say words like marvelous?" Ryan chuckled.

"What?" Seth woke up from his thoughts.

"You said marvelous. Where did you get that from?"

"I'm sorry, Ryan, if I want to expand my vocabulary."

"Ok." Ryan nodded, not knowing why he had used such a word, but knowing the reason Seth had given him wasn't it "We're late for class, let's go."


	12. Google

**Chapter 12: Google**

* * *

.

"So… are you and Seth ok?" Marissa asked as she sat on the pool chair beside Summer.

"I don't know." Summer took a sip from her iced tea.

"But… you guys are talking, right?"

"Yes, we are. But it's weird. Every time we talk, it doesn't seem like us anymore, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… we used to talk more openly and now…" Summer took a moment to think about it "I don't know, it's like he has something else in his mind and isn't really concentrated on the conversation. I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Oh, Summer, stop being stupid." Marissa tilted her head back on the chair.

"Coop, I'm serious. It's like I'm talking to no one. That is when there is a conversation, because mostly, like, today, we just sat there and ate lunch. I think he wished he was somewhere else."

"Summer, I don't think Seth will ever get over you. And I think you know it, too, you're just too mad because of what happened this summer."

"That's not it. I'm… almost forgiving him for that trip. I myself had to ask him to have lunch with me today at school."

"Really?" Marissa looked at her.

"Yes. He's not really taking charge of anything right now. He's just… I don't know… not noticing me."

"Don't you think that maybe that's his way of making you notice him? He knows how much you like attention."

"Maybe…" Summer bit her bottom lip "Maybe that's it! Maybe he's pretending not to pay attention to me, so I'll pay attention to him not paying attention to me!"

"Ok, that was confusing, but I got you, and I guess that's really it." Marissa giggled.

"What an idiot!" Summer exclaimed.

"Summer, it's not that. The poor guy has been totally in love with you since what? Kindergarden? And he just didn't have a clue about how to get you back. It's just his plan of action."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Summer took another sip from her drink "Thanks, Coop."

"Not a problem."

Both girls lay there, with their eyes closed and their heads turned towards the sun, so they could get a nice tan.

"I'm coming up with a plan. I'll tell you about it once I'm finished with all the details." Summer informed Marissa, who just frowned.

.

"So, you said she was coming over, right?" Seth was pacing back and forth in the TV room.

"Yes." Ryan answered without taking his eyes off the Playstation game he was playing.

"Then why hasn't she come over yet?"

"Seth, I didn't say come over today, please, or Seth will die. I just said, come over anytime you want, or something like that."

"So, that just means she doesn't wanna come over today."

"Probably." Ryan shrugged.

"Yeah… I mean, maybe she's got a family issue to deal with and she can't come over or something. Maybe that's it. Right?" he asked Ryan, but didn't get a response "Right, Ryan?" he insisted.

"What, man?" Ryan asked, still eyeing the TV.

"Oh, forget it." Seth said and left, going to his bedroom.

.

Seth entered his bedroom and turned on the computer. He didn't know what he was doing, or why he had turned the computer on, so he decided to Google Brandi.

A lot of Brandi Jackson's were found, but one link caught his eye. It was from Hibbing High, a New York High School. He enter the link.

The link contained two pictures, and in one of them, there was Brandi. She looked different. Her hair was shorter and darker, but Seth could still recognize her. Under the photo, it said: _Margaret __Hart, __Tara __Cornell __and __Brandi __Jackson __during __their __Metropolitan __Museum __of __Arts __school __tour __(2001)_.

Seth grinned. He didn't know why, but looking at that picture of Brandi with two of her friends from New York made him feel good. Somehow, knowing the faces of two friends of hers made him feel like he knew her better. And that's what he wanted. To know more about her, know everything there was to know about her. She was still a stranger to him and he didn't like that feeling. He also didn't know why he didn't like that feeling, why getting to know Brandi was such a big deal, but he didn't care. He just enjoyed looking at that picture.

Sitting near the computer, there was Captain Oats, his play horse. Seth picked him up.

"See this girl right here?" Seth pointed to Brandi in the picture with his right hand while holding Captain Oats with his left one "Well, she's gonna be our friend. Yep. You better get used to her face, because I promise you you're gonna see a lot of her in this house. I'm sure you're gonna like her. She's from New York, you know? And you know what they have in New York? Those big horses in Central Park. Maybe we could all go there and find you a girlfriend. What do you say to that, Captain Oats?" Seth was going to continue, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

He searched for it in his pocket and answered it, without checking the caller ID first.

"Hello?"

"Cohen?" the female voice asked from the other end.

"Hey, Summer. What's up?" he asked, placing Captain Oats where he was and standing up.

"I'm fine. Listen, Marissa and I were thinking of going to the Crab Shack later for dinner. Would you and Ryan like to come?"

"Oh, the Crab Shack? Sure, why not? So, we're double dating?" he grinned and paced around the room.

"Nope, we are not!" Summer answered immediately "It takes two couples to double date, and there's only gonna be one there."

"That's true for now, anyway."

"Cohen, just shut up and be there by 7."

"Ok, ok. See you at 7."

He hung up and looked at his wristwatch. It was almost 6pm. It was time to get ready for dinner.

Before going downstairs, he looked at his computer screen once again. Brandi's picture was still there. He just looked at it with a serious look on his face and closed the browser, turning his computer off and heading downstairs to inform Ryan about their dinner.


	13. Dinner Time

**Chapter 13: Dinner Time**

* * *

.

"What time did they say they'd be here?" Ryan looked at his watch once again. It was 7:30 already.

"They said 7, but you know girls. They are probably late because their lip-gloss didn't match the earrings they are wearing. You know?"

"Those stupid things they take so long to get over with and care so much about and we don't even realize there's something about it?" Ryan smiled.

"Exactly what I'm saying, my man!" Seth grinned.

"Yeah…" Ryan nodded and looked at the door. At that moment, the two of them were entering the restaurant "Oh, thank God they are finally here."

"Hey." Marissa greeted and Ryan stood up to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Hey." he said softly and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Hey, you!" Seth greeted Summer with a huge smile on.

"Whatever." she sat down beside him.

"So…" Seth started when the four of them were all seated "The four of us here, having dinner… Just like old times, huh?"

"Except that there's only one couple here now, Cohen." Summer glanced at the menu.

"I already told you on the phone today, Summer, that's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, keep dreaming."

"Don't worry. I will. It came true once, so why wouldn't it twice?" Summer just shot him a look.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Marissa said to break the awkward moment.

"Me too. Why don't we decided what we're gonna eat already?" Ryan asked.

None of them opposed to that and searched for something to eat on the menu.

.

"Ok. The order is in mom's name. You just go inside and ask for it, alright? They said it'd be ready by the time we got here." Johnny informed his little sister.

"You go. Look what I'm wearing. I thought you were gonna get it, so I didn't even get dressed properly." Brandi informed Johnny.

"Why do you think I asked you to come, Bran? To get the food!"

"Oh, and here was I thinking you just wanted your cool little sis's company. Silly me."

"Aw…" Johnny kissed her cheek when she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest "It's not that, it's just that I don't wanna get it, that's all."

"Oh, ok. So, if Mister USC doesn't wanna get it, then I should, right?"

"Right. Glad you understood it. Now go." Johnny even opened the door for his sister to get out of the car.

"Urgh." Brandi got out off annoyed _'I'm __wearing __sweat __shorts,__this __awful __t-shirt and crocs. __Urgh. __I __hate __Johnny!'_

When she entered the restaurant, she went straight to the counter.

"Hi, may I help you?" the female bartender asked her.

"Yes, please. We called in earlier and I'm here to pick up Alice Jackson's order."

"Oh, yes. The shrimps. Let me check on that. Wait a minute, please."

"Great!" Brandi exclaimed sarcastically, knowing it would take a while for the order to get ready and she hated waiting.

There were no stools by the counter, so she decided to sit in a small table in the corner and wait for the attendant to get back. She sat there and tapped her foot. She hated waiting… So she decided to take her mind off of it for a second and remember her talk with Maggie that afternoon.

They talked about everything, how Brandi missed New York and how much she wished she were there instead of Hellifornia. Also, Maggie told her she was dating, on the verge of it getting really serious. Brandi was, of course, happy for her, because she knew Greg, Maggie's date and quarterback of Hibbing High basketball team, and she knew, even though he was a jock, that he was a great guy and they were also into each other for a while now, so it was about time.

On the subject of guys, Maggie decided to ask Brandi about the boys in California.

"I hear they are gorgeous." Maggie said.

"Yeah, you would love it here, because the guys are totally your type. I, myself, hate them. They look all the same to me, except…" Brandi suddenly stopped.

"Yes?" Maggie asked interested "Come on! This 'except' sounded interesting!"

"Oh, well…" Brandi really wanted to talk about Seth with her best friend, so she did "Except for this guy named Seth. He's really cute."

"Oh, yeah? And have you kissed him yet?"

"No…" Brandi sadly answered, wishing the answer was positive "He kinda has issues."

"Like… mental?" Maggie asked worried.

"No! Maggie!" Maggie was just like that. And she was actually being serious. She was so clueless she didn't know how funny she was "Not mental issues. He has issues with an ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, that's terrible. I think if he actually had mental issues, it would be easier to handle."

"I couldn't agree more." they both laughed.

"But tell me more about him!"

"There's really nothing to tell. I'm starting to know him now. We're just talking. We had History together today and we couldn't stop talking. I mean, he couldn't stop talking."

"Oh, so he's a talker?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"So, that's your opportunity!"

"Opportunity for what?" Brandi asked, confused.

"To kiss him! What else? You'll tell him you had to shut him up. It was not your fault, it's his for not shutting up."

"Yeah, right!" Brandi giggled.

"I mean it. Try it."

"No!" Brandi exclaimed.

"Come on! Promise me you'll try it."

"No, I won't! And I'm never alone with him. The only time we are together is at school, and I can't do it there!"

"Why not?"

"Because everybody's gonna think we have something. And I don't want people jumping to conclusions."

"Ok, ok. But if you're ever alone with him, promise me you'll try to do as I told you to?"

"I can promise I'll think about it." Brandi said, not really meaning it.

"That's already something. But how does he look like?"

"You wouldn't like him. He's kinda of a hipster."

"Urgh!"

"See? Told ya!"

"But that's totally your type, so I'm glad you found him."

"I guess."

"Is he blonde?"

"Nope. Black hair with curls. So cute. Big brown eyes. The sweetest smile ever!" she smiled to herself, picturing Seth in front of her "And you can't talk to him and not laugh. He is gonna say at least one thing to make you laugh, he won't settle until you do laugh."

"He's totally your type. He sounds just like…"

"Don't say it." Brandi knew Maggie was gonna bring Colin's name up and she didn't want to be any connections between the two of them.

"Ok. Over him already?" Maggie meant Colin.

"Well…" Brandi stopped for a moment "I don't know quite yet. I guess I'd have to see him to know it for sure, you know? I can't feel what I can't see."

"Brandi? Brandi?" she heard her name being called and woke up from her thoughts.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Waiting for the stupid dinner."

"They still don't have it done?"

"No…" Brandi rolled her eyes to her brother.

"Let me go talk to someone." Johnny stood up and Brandi decided to go with him "Hello, can you please see if Alice Jackson's order is ready? We called almost an hour ago and my sister here has been waiting for like, 20 minutes and we still got nothing."

"Ok, sir, let me go check on that." a male bartender offered to check on it this time.

"So, why did you get out of the car? Weren't you the one that didn't want to?"

"Yeah, but you were taking so long I got worried." her brother smiled fondly, placed his arms around her neck, pressed her against him and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey… So… You have a boyfriend. That's nice, I mean, you never told me, but, hey, you know, you didn't have to, so, you know, whatever." Brandi heard a familiar voice and turned to look at who was talking so close to her.

"Seth." she said calmly, now noticing that his words were actually directed to her.


	14. Babbling

**Chapter 14: Babbling**

* * *

.

"Sorry it took us that long." the guy apologized for the delay and handed Johnny their dinner package "But as you can see, we're packed today."

"That's alright. Thank you." Johnny took the bag and looked at Seth.

"Seth, what are you…" Brandi started, but got cut off by Seth.

"I'm having dinner. With Summer. See? Over there? That booth? Ryan, Marissa, Summer and I are having dinner. She called earlier and asked us to come, so… here we are!" he exclaimed.

"I see…" Brandi looked down and bit her upper lip. Was Seth trying to make her jealous? Telling her so openly he was there having dinner with Summer. If he was, it was working. She was a little jealous. Hadn't he told her they weren't a couple anymore? "So… you're back together already?" Brandi looked Seth directly in his eyes.

"Not quite, but pretty much, yeah." Seth nodded.

"Ok." Brandi still had her eyes locked on Seth's "That's good for you." she faked a smile and Johnny sensed she wasn't feeling comfortable. He pressed her harder against him, so she'd feel her big brother was there to defend her from whatever it was that she needed.

"Yes, that's good for me, and good for everyone, actually. Because now we can like… triple date, you know?"

"No." Brandi frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well, we could all hang out. Ryan, Marissa, Summer, me, you and your college boyfriend here." Seth took a better look at Johnny. He was a little intimidating, especially for Seth, who got intimidated by just about everyone.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Johnny asked and Seth sensed his New York accent.

"Oh, so you're also from New York. That's great. So, you guys must have been dating for a long time, if you decided to move to California with Brandi."

"Brandi?" Johnny looked down at her. Brandi was just standing still, still absorbing the idea that Seth and Summer were together. Officially together.

"What?" she looked up at Johnny.

"Didn't you hear what this dude just said?" Johnny asked her.

"No, I'm sorry. What was it?"

"He said, and I quote, 'you guys must have been dating for a long time, if you decided to move to California with Brandi'."

"Oh!" Brandi exclaimed "No, no, no, no, no! It's nothing like it. Johnny is…"

"Oh, so your name is Johnny. That's nice. Nice to meet you, Johnny. Brandi and I have met this week, so I guess there wasn't enough time for her to tell me about you, so… don't worry. I'm sure she likes you a lot, she just didn't tell me about you, because…"

"Seth! There's nothing to tell. Johnny is my brother." when Brandi said that, Seth just wanted to disappear. He was so ashamed of himself, it took him a while to get back on track.

"Siblings?" Seth asked, embarrassed.

"Yes." Johnny nodded and couldn't keep the smile off his face. He was totally digging the idea of Seth making a fool out of himself.

"Oh… ok. So… not a couple?" Seth asked.

"No." Johnny answered again, still holding his smile "So I guess there won't be any triple dates for us." he chuckled this time, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Johnny!" Brandi hit his arm "Excuse my brother here."

"No, that's ok, that was actually pretty funny. No triple dates for us." Seth faked a laugh "Good one, Johnny." now, for some reason, Seth was just trying to impress Johnny, especially after making such an asshole out of himself.

"Thanks, dude." Johnny smiled.

"Listen, we better go. Mom is waiting for dinner." Brandi said to Johnny.

"Yes." Johnny agreed.

"Oh, you guys came in to buy a family dinner?" the two siblings nodded "That's so cool, because my mom can't cook and we always get food ordered in. So, we have that in common, Brandi."

"Our mom can cook; she just wasn't in the mood tonight." Johnny informed.

"Oh…" Seth got embarrassed again "So… we don't have that in common anymore."

"Yeah. Listen, we're going." Johnny said.

"Ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Seth told Brandi.

"Unfortunately." Brandi whispered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I just said see you." Brandi lied and turned around with Johnny on her side, leaving the place.

"Bye." Seth said from where he stood.

.

"Oh, dude, that was the funniest thing ever!" Johnny exclaimed as soon as they were out of Crab Shack.

"Stop it, Johnny."

"Come on, Brandi. Can you seriously say you got a crush on that imbecile there? He couldn't keep quiet for 2 seconds, for crying out loud! How can someone stand being with a guy like that?"

"Just stop it, alright?" Brandi rose her voice to her brother "He's not like that." she defended him "Not all the time, anyway." she said lower "He gets like that when he's nervous. He starts babbling nonsense."

"Oh, he was doing that just now alright."

"I know. But I don't get why he was so nervous. He was there with Summer, that he just said he got back together with. So… why was he so nervous about it?"

"Oh, little sis…" Johnny entered the car and Brandi did the same "You have so much to learn."

"What do you mean?"

"He obviously didn't get back with that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"He came to talk to you. He left everyone at the table to come and talk to you and see what the story was about you having a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Didn't you see that what bothered him was to see you with a boyfriend? A college boyfriend, as he himself said. He was so threatened!"

"Really?"

"Of course, Bran. That guy is so obvious. He is totally digging you too, you know that, right?"

"No, he's not. He's into Summer, his ex-girlfriend. He talks a lot about her and I can see there're still feelings there. From both parts."

"Well, I don't know about her, but even if he does have old feeling for his ex-girlfriend, he has new feeling for you, sis."

"You're talking nonsense."

"Bran, he was completely, totally jealous tonight. You got him, sis. He's yours! Congratulations! You've won the big prize. Now you just have to gather the courage to go and collect it."

Brandi didn't agree with everything Johnny was saying, but some of that made sense. Why was he babbling like he was? Why was he trying so hard to show he was there with Summer? Some things didn't make sense unless he was really trying to make Brandi jealous. But why? She didn't get it.


	15. Dazed and Confused

**Chapter 15: Dazed and Confused**

* * *

.

_'Ok. Nothing could have been more embarrassing than last night. I was wearing my worst clothes and the most ridiculous scene happened. The problem is, I don't actually know what happened. I was at this restaurant with Johnny getting our dinner and Seth showed up out of nowhere saying he and Summer were back together and that he thought Johnny was my boyfriend from New York who had moved in with me. I mean… How strange and confusing is that scene? I couldn't even picture it in my dreams… It was totally surreal. I mean… he was jealous? He was trying to make me jealous? What was going on there? I wanted to talk to him today, but I couldn't find him anywhere. It's lunch break already and still no sign of him. Weird.'_

Brandi closed her diary and looked around the cafeteria. No sign of Seth. She sighed and placed her diary in her purse and when she was about to stand up, Ryan joined her at the table.

"Hey." he said with a big smile.

"Hey, Seth's blonde friend." Brandi also smiled. Ryan had a good vibe going on and she liked that. A lot.

"Ha ha. Funny." he kept the smile until he took a sip from his coffee "So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. I was just writing and…"

"What were you writing?"

"Oh…" Brandi didn't wanna say she was writing in her diary. It sounded so much like 5th grade! So she lied "An essay for English."

"I see. What teacher did you get?"

"Mr. Simons."

"Oh, he's mean, isn't he?"

"I know! What's up with that?" Brandi asked.

"I have no idea. I don't know what happened to him, but he sure is miserable."

"I know. I really, really don't like him." Brandi said with an annoyed face and Ryan grinned "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ryan glanced away and took another sip from his drink.

"Uhm…" Brandi wanted to ask about Seth, but didn't know if she should "Have you seen Seth?"

"He didn't come in today."

"Why?" Brandi frowned.

"Food poisoning."

"Really? From the Crab Shack?"

"Yeah… I think he was lying just so he didn't have to show up here, because we eat there all the time, he loves it there, and nothing ever happened. I think he just faked it to miss classes today."

"Why would he do that?"

"Shame, maybe?" Ryan guessed.

"From what?"

"From last night."

"What about last night?"

"Brandi, he told me what a fool he made of himself in front of you and your brother."

"Oh… he did, didn't he?" Brandi bit her upper lip.

"Yep. He really tells me everything, because he can't shut up."

"I know what you mean." she grinned "But not coming because he was ashamed of what happened last night? That doesn't make any sense."

"He didn't wanna see you right away. I bet he's in his room, making up a story about what happened last night."

"Why wouldn't he want to see me today?"

"Well, because he likes you."

"What?" Brandi frowned.

"Didn't I tell you that already? He likes you. He's always talking about you."

"But why? I don't get it."

"Well…" Ryan shrugged.

"Can I be… honest with you, Ryan?" Brandi asked and Ryan nodded "I really don't get Seth. I mean… he obviously is in love with Summer and…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What? What do you mean? They got back together last night!"

"What?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Well, that's what he told me at the restaurant. That you were double dating, that he was sorta back with Summer!

"If sorta means not at all, then, yes, he is sorta back with Summer."

"He lied?"

"I'm telling you, Brandi. He likes you. He would totally lie if it would make you jealous."

"Really? Is Seth really that way?" Brandi was starting to get disappointed.

"It's not really his fault. He doesn't mean to do it, but he does. It's like a way to protect himself. He is really intimidated by girls, especially when he starts liking them."

"I…" Brandi still couldn't get it, so she just shook her head "It doesn't make sense. And he doesn't like me. He can like me as a friend, that much I believe, but he's in love with Summer."

"He's not. And why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I've been in love before and I know how it is."

"Brandi, Seth is way too complicated. You have to know that upfront. He's complicated. If you really wanna clear things up, you're gonna have to go and talk to him."

"I see…" Brandi nodded "Thanks, Ryan." she smiled kindly at him "So… can we not talk about Seth anymore, please?" she asked.

"I thought you were never gonna ask!" Ryan chuckled.

"So… where's your girlfriend?"

"At the library with Summer. Studying math."

"I see. Have you two been together for a long time now?"

"I guess almost a year. It's just that we're constantly on and off. So it's hard to keep track of it."

"I understand."

"Hey, do you wanna hit the mall after school?"

"What?" Brandi was taken by surprise.

"Well… Marissa is going to Summer's to keep studying, for French this time, and Seth is in bed, so… we could do something together. Unless you're busy or something."

"Oh…" Brandi didn't know how to answer to the request "Ok. Sure. What the hell? You just wanna hang or do you wanna go buy something specific?"

"I want to buy some CDs. And I see you're a Guns & Roses fan." Ryan pointed to the shirt Brandi was wearing that day.

"Oh…" she looked down at it "Yeah… I really like them."

"That's cool, me too." Ryan smiled and they kept talking until the bell rang.

.

"Where were you, man? I've been trying to call you on your cell for hours, but it was off. I waited for you the whole afternoon!" Seth followed Ryan as he entered the house.

"I was at the mall."

"Oh, Marissa called and asked you to call her back."

"Ok."

"But, wait…" Seth stopped at the kitchen as Ryan grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator.

"What?" Ryan asked and took a bite off the apple.

"If Marissa called asking for you, then you were not with her at the mall. Did you go to the mall by yourself, man? Because that's pretty lame."

"I didn't go by myself." Ryan opened the door to the pool area and walked into his room.

"Who did you go with then?"

"Brandi."

"What?" Seth asked in a high pitch voice when they entered Ryan's room "You went to the mall with Brandi?"

"Yep."

"But… why? Why would you… I mean… why would she… I mean… why… you two going to the mall… and… why?" Seth stuttered.

"Because we were talking over lunch and we had nothing to do this afternoon and I wanted to hit the mall, so I asked if she wanted to go with me."

"You asked her out?"

"Oh, God." Ryan rolled his eyes "I did not ask her out, Seth! I asked her to join me at the mall! I wanted to buy some CDs and she just joined me."

"And where are those CDs, Atwood?"

"Didn't buy any. There was nothing good to buy." Ryan began undressing.

"I see…" Seth itched his chin "So, you guys are buddies now?"

"She's really cool. Yeah, I think we could be buddies."

"No, you can't!" Seth sat beside him on the bed.

"Why not?" Ryan frowned.

"Because, Ryan. Then she's gonna see how lovely you are, and at the same time you have this rebel look going on, she's gonna fall for you. And you have Marissa. You can't have a girl falling for you if you're with Marissa. Do you want that, Ryan? Do you wanna a poor innocent girl falling for you when you're with Marissa?" Seth got worried for some reason.

"First of all, Brandi is not a poor innocent girl. Second, she's not gonna fall in love with me!"

"Why, Ryan? Why wouldn't she? And how can you be so sure about it? She might! She might dig that soft on the inside and bad on the outside thing you got going on. We don't know her. We don't know what she likes in a guy. She's from New York. Maybe that's what New York girls like. God knows what goes on in New York. New York chicks are known to be crazy."

"No, they are not and, and this particular chick likes you, moron. So she won't like me because we are totally different people."

"What? She likes me? She said that? Ryan, did she tell you that?"

"No, but it's obvious. And she wanted to know why you weren't at school today."

"I see…" Seth itched his chin once again "What else?" he wanted more information about Brandi's interest in him.

"I don't know, man. We just talked about you at school. At the mall we just hung out."

"So, there was no talk about me at the mall?" Seth looked upset.

"Nope…" Ryan stood up and tapped his friend on the shoulder "Sorry, man."

"But at school, what else did she want to know about me?"

"She wanted to know where you were, so I told you weren't there and then she asked why and I told her it was because you got food poisoning last night. And then we dropped the subject."

"Who did?"

"Who did what?" Ryan frowned from the bathroom door.

"Who dropped the subject?"

"I don't know! We just… dropped it."

"Hm…" Seth was thinking again.

"What?"

"You said she likes me. That's a good thing, right?"

"I don't know. You said she might be falling for me and that was a bad thing."

"But you have a girlfriend."

"But you love Summer."

"Yeah, yeah…" Seth nodded "But Summer wants nothing to do with me. So I can date Brandi, right? If Summer and I are on a break."

"You can date Brandi if you guys are on a break, you just cannot date her if you still love Summer and just wanna be with Brandi because you're on the rebound."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let you do that." Ryan stated and sat on the chair in front of Seth.

"What?"

"I won't let you do that to her. I won't let her be your rebound."

"Why not?"

"Because she's too nice. She doesn't deserve it. I won't let you. And that's final."

"Ryan… are you starting to like Brandi?" Seth asked, worried about the answer.

"No!" Ryan answered right away.

"Are you sure?"

"Seth, I won't even answer that. I just got back with Marissa. Do you really think I'd jeopardize that?"

"Ok, so why won't you let me date Brandi?"

"I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't let her be your rebound girl, that's all. If you have feelings for her, then of course you can date her!"

"Ok."

"Ok, what? Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have feelings for Brandi?"

"I don't know." Seth answered and they both stayed unusually quiet for a moment.


	16. Invitation

**Chapter 16: Invitation**

"So, have you heard about the party?" Brandi heard from someone behind her locker door.

"Oh, hey." she greeted after closing the door of her locker holding her English book.

"So, have you?"

"Have I what?" she asked him, and resumed walking to her first class of the day.

"Have you heard about the party? It's all over school."

"I haven't noticed." Brandi indeed had not noticed anything about a party.

"Well, there's a party this Saturday. You may not be used to it, but here in Orange County, it's pretty common to throw parties for just about everything, and this is gonna be the first party of the school year."

"Ok. What about it?" she asked, not really caring about the party.

"Well, I thought we could go together." what Seth said made Brandi stop walking.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Are you seriously asking me to go to a party with you?"

"Well, I thought… like… you don't know a lot of people here in Newport and I thought you could join me and we could hang out and have a nice time bashing people…"

"Oh, yeah? And where would Summer be?" Brandi knew they were not together, but she was mad at Seth for lying to her, so she had to bring Summer into the conversation somehow.

"Oh… Summer? Oh, Summer will be fine. She… She actually…" Seth didn't know what to say.

"Yes?"

"She won't be able to come. That's it. She has this family thing…"

"Right." Brandi looked down. She was more than upset. She thought that Seth could be honest with her at least once, but that was not happening.

"So, are you coming?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Don't think about it. Just come! Come on! Just say yes and we'll go together!" Seth shook her by the shoulders.

"I really don't know. For now I can only promise to think about it."

"Ok, that's good enough. But you'll get back to me, right?"

"Ok, whatever."

"Awesome! Here's my cell phone number." Seth took a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number down on her notebook "Call me when you have the answer. Alright?"

"Ok. Sure. Bye." She waved him goodbye and left for class, not happy to know Seth was lying to her about Summer. Again.

.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said as he joined her on the cafeteria couch.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted happier this time.

"So… what's up?" Ryan asked Brandi.

"Nothing really."

"Oh, come on. Something is up. You were all thoughtful sitting here."

"Just thinking about this party that Seth was talking about."

"Oh, the first party of the year?"

"Yeah…"

"So, you're coming?"

"I don't know… he asked me to come, but…"

"But what? Shouldn't you be happy about it?"

"He lied again."

"About what?" Ryan frowned.

"What else? About Summer, of course. When he asked me to come, I asked where Summer would be, and he hesitated for a second, but then said Summer wouldn't come."

"Oh, that's most definitely a lie. She's always at these parties."

"I figured. She's probably throwing it, too. She seems to be just the type."

"Actually, Marissa is. She's part of the committee that throws these parties."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry." Ryan smiled gently "Carry on."

"So… he just lied. Again. And I really don't get why. He just… amazes me like that."

"I told you it's because he likes you."

"I really can't believe that's the reason."

"Come to the party then and you'll see."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he'll say something at the party. Especially if he gets drunk."

"You think he'll say something to me at the party?"

"Oh, he always gets more loosened up at parties. So he might tell you something about it then."

"Hm…" Brandi stopped to think about it "Will you be there?"

"I'm forced to be there. For Seth and for Marissa."

"I see." Brandi thought again "Ok, it's settled then. I'll come."

"Great." Ryan smiled big.

"Can you do me a favor, then? Tell Seth that I've decided to go to this stupid party. It's formal, isn't it?" Brandi asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Oh, I hate those."

"Oh, me too. But you get used to it."

"I'm afraid I don't. I don't even own a dress. No idea what to buy. I'm gonna have to recruit my brother to help me out with this one."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"I have to go meet Marissa now. But we'll meet later, or tomorrow at the party, ok?"

"Ok. Bye, Ryan."

"Bye."


	17. The First Party of the Year

**Chapter 17: The First Party of the Year**

.

"Are you ready, Bran?" Johnny yelled from downstairs. He was waiting to drive Brandi to the party.

"Almost. Just wait a little more." Brandi yelled from upstairs. Their parents were out for dinner.

"Hurry up!" Johnny yelled and went to sit on the couch to wait for her.

.

"Ok, ok. What else?" Brandi looked at the mirror in front of her and searched for whatever it was missing to make her look perfect. She didn't know why she was trying so hard to impress with her looks, she was not like that, but at that time, that was what she was trying to do. Impress with her looks "Oh! Earrings! And a necklace!" she exclaimed and ran to get them from her jewelry box "I'm ready!" she screamed and tried to run down the stairs, but couldn't, because she wasn't used to the high heels she was wearing.

.

"Wow, Bran…" Johnny said as he saw her "You look really good!"

"Shut up! You helped me pick out this dress."

"I know, but the whole look you put together is great. The imbecile's jaw is totally gonna drop! Oh, God, I so wish that I was going to be there just to see the look on his face when he sees you."

"Shut up, Johnny. He won't even notice me."

"He can't not notice you. Don't worry," Johnny placed his arm around her shoulders and led her outside.

.

"Ok, why don't you try not being so obvious for a change?" Ryan asked as he approached Seth.

"What?" Seth asked as if he didn't know what Ryan was talking about.

"Stop looking for Brandi like that. It's pathetic."

"I …" Seth tried to be cooler about it "I'm not looking for Brandi, I… I am… I'm looking for Summer!"

"Ok. You gotta stop that, man."

"Stop what?"

"Lying. Brandi is on to you and she told me she hates liars."

"Really?" Seth asked worried.

"Yes. You better stop that, or you'll lose that girl for good."

"I thought you didn't want me to be with her."

"I didn't. But now I see you have true feelings for her, or else you wouldn't look so stupid looking for her."

"Ha ha. Really funny. Thanks."

"No problem, man." Ryan hit him in the arm "Now, I'm going to find Marissa and I'll let you keep looking for Brandi."

"Go. Go." Seth moved his hand signalizing for him to go away.

.

"Where's Cohen?" Summer asked as soon as she bumped into Ryan.

"Oh…" Ryan didn't know if he should tell Summer where Seth was "I don't know…." he looked around "I saw him a while ago, but I have no idea where he is now."

"Oh, never mind. I'll find him." Summer said and left.

.

Seth was pouring some punch for himself as she approached him.

"Hey." he heard the familiar voice call out his name and abruptly turned.

"Hey…" he started excited and continued not so excited "Summer."

"So, here we are." Summer tapped her foot nervously.

"Yeah, here we are." Seth took a sip from his punch.

"What are you looking for?" Summer asked, frowning, noticing Seth couldn't stop looking around.

"Oh… Nothing."

"Ok…" Summer rolled her eyes "Cohen, we have to talk."

"We do? What about?"

"About us." that definitely caught Seth's attention.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. I mean… I don't know. Everything is so messed up. You're…" at that exact time, Seth stopped paying attention to what Summer was saying.

Brandi was entering his sight and he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked amazing. Seth looked at her and couldn't believe how her dress was mind-blowing, unthinkable, and risky at the same time. She looked absolutely breathtaking. The dress was fun and sexy. It held her in all the right places, satisfying the wants of each curve on her body and presenting them with such magnificence. It was the type of dress that made people stop in their tracks and gaze, from top to bottom. And that was what was happening. Seth was actually a bit jealous from all the staring she was getting.

The lavender dress showed the glow of her soft milky skin. It was cut really low on the bust, showing just enough to make all the guys drool, but at the same time she didn't look slutty. It flowed down in a triangle, to the back of her calves. Finally, two strings bringing everything together at the back, making the dress look like a two piece from behind.

When Brandi turned around, looking for something or someone, Seth noticed that most of her back was bare, as well as her graceful, feminine shoulders.

Brandi stopped. Seth frowned and looked around to see why she had stopped. It was Ryan. They were talking.

"Cohen, are you listening to me?" Summer raised her voice.

"Sorry, Summer, I have to go." he walked past her and marched into Brandi's direction.

"Cohen!" Summer exclaimed.

.

"Hey, Ryan." Brandi greeted Ryan from behind.

"Oh, hey!" Ryan stopped and looked Brandi up and down "Wow!" his jaw dropped a little, but he soon noticed it and closed it fast "I mean… you look great!" Ryan grinned.

"Oh, thank you." she placed a brush of hair behind her ear, a little embarrassed "So… where's everybody?"

"What you really mean is where's Seth. Right?" he looked at an ashamed Brandi.

"That transparent, huh?"

"Clear water transparent." Ryan nodded and smiled big.

"Great!" Brandi ironically stated and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. You won't have to look that much further. He's coming this way."

"What?" Brandi said and looked behind her. She didn't see Seth. When she turned around to look at Ryan, he wasn't there anymore. She frowned and turned her back again. There he was. Seth.


	18. No Lies Tonight

**Chapter 18: No Lies Tonight**

.

"Oh, my God!" Seth exclaimed.

"What?" Brandi looked around "What's going on?"

"You!" Seth had his jaw totally dropped "I saw you from afar and you looked great, but… from here…" he looked her up and down, just like Brandi hated to be looked at "You look…"

"Awesome?" Brandi half-smiled.

"Totally! I mean… this dress is so… and the whole look, with everything and…"

"Seth… it's just a dress and some make-up. Underneath it all, it's still the same old me you see everyday."

"I never said there was something wrong with the you I see everyday." Seth said in a kind tone of voice. Brandi blushed a little and looked down, so he wouldn't see her smile.

Even with the music going on, an awkward silence fell right there around them.

"Seth, stop it. You don't mean it."

"I do. I so do, Brandi. You have no Idea how much I mean it."

"Seth, please, stop." Brandi played with her hair and stared down at her feet.

"Stop what, Brandi?"

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying!" Seth was offended.

"Oh, you're not? Just like you didn't lie when you said Summer wasn't gonna be here and I can see her from where I'm standing? Or isn't she that one talking to Marissa and Ryan?" Brandi pointed to the trio and Seth turned to look at them.

"Yes, but I…"

"Ok, just stop it right there, Seth." Brandi ordered and he just shut up "Why did you lie to me?"

"What?" Seth pretended to not know what she was talking about "What do you… I mean, you're not that upset just because I told you Summer wasn't gonna be here, are you? Because she…"

"Ok. Just stop it. Again!" Brandi ordered again "I know you're not with Summer. Not even close to that. What I wanna know is why you lied to me." Brandi looked directly into his eyes, waiting for a sincere answer.

"I'm sorry." Seth looked down, ashamed.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why did you lie?"

"Because… I really don't know why I lied. Maybe… because… I… wanted to…" Seth lowered his tone "Make you jealous."

"What?" Brandi asked and leaned in closer to hear him better.

"To make you jealous." Seth kept the low tone, but Brandi was able to hear him this time.

"Make me jealous?" Brandi asked surprised.

"Yeah… maybe that way you would like me."

"This is absurd!" Brandi shook her head and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Seth ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her "I'm so sorry, but I'm just a loser. I always think people will never like me, because… well… they actually never do like me. It's pretty rare when someone does, and you seemed to like me right away, but I didn't know if that was for real, and then I wanted to be sure if you really liked me, so I kinda put you to this test to see if you were gonna get jealous and then if you did, then it meant you really liked me and…"

"Stop it! Why don't you stop saying stuff just to fill the void? Why don't you say stuff that you really mean and that actually make sense?"

"I did! Just a few minutes ago and you thought I was lying."

"I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but can you blame me for thinking you were lying? You always lie!" Brandi raised her voice a little.

"I swear I didn't lie once tonight. Not even once."

"You didn't lie tonight, but what guarantees me that you won't lie tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow? Or the day after that? I can't be friends or… God knows what, with someone that says he likes me, but I can't be totally sure of it, because he's always lying. Now, tell me Seth, what can you do or say to guarantee me you won't lie to me ever again?"

Seth didn't know what to say, so he stood still. He just looked at her, opening his mouth every now and then, trying to find something to say to Brandi, but nothing came out of it.

"That's what I thought." Brandi rolled her eyes and started to turn around to leave, when she felt Seth grabbing her wrist, turning her to him, and placing his lips softly on her mouth.


	19. The Night We Shared A Kiss

**Chapter 19: The Night We Shared A Kiss**

.

Seth and Brandi stood near the dance floor, kissing. Nothing was going on in Seth's mind, he was just happy that he had made the move to kiss Brandi and she was actually kissing him back, instead of pulling him back, as he was used to.

The opposite was going on in Brandi's mind. She had a million thoughts in her mind. The guy she was totally into had decided to kiss her, and she was happy about it. But at the same time, he was always lying to her. And she hated when people lied to her. She couldn't trust him. Or could she? Maybe if they had something more, maybe he wouldn't lie to her. And maybe by kissing her, that was the Seth way to show her he wouldn't lie to her if they were to be a couple. Maybe he was just afraid that she didn't really like him. But again, she couldn't be totally sure of that.

Whatever it was that was filling her mind, stopped the minute she felt Seth's tongue entering her mouth and touching her own tongue. She pressed her body harder against his and moaned, feeling his tongue inside her mouth. His hands were going up and down her almost bare back while she caressed his curly and soft hair with her hands. The atmosphere was perfect, the song that was playing was perfect, the kiss was perfect…

Seth pulled back from the kiss and stared at Brandi. She still had her eyes closed. He smiled, brushed a lock of hair away from her neck and trailed his kiss down her now bare neck. She moaned once again with the sensation of his lips on her skin. He soon trailed the kiss back up and found her lips, deepening the kiss immediately. Everything seemed to be completely perfect, until…

"Cohen!" the voice ruined the moment and Seth backed away quickly.

"Summer. Hey!" Seth bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"Cohen, what are you doing?" Summer asked.

'_Duh!__Isn't__it__obvious?__Now__get__out__of__here!'_Brandi thought, regretting not saying it out loud.

"Ahm… I… actually Brandi and I were…" Brandi stared at Seth in disbelief. Was he actually not gonna say they were kissing because he had made the move? Was he gonna lie again? Right in front of her? And especially after kissing her like that?

"I'm leaving." Brandi informed them both and got out of there, not hearing another word from Seth or Summer.

"Brandi, please!" Seth called out when he noticed she was not beside him anymore.

"Cohen! I can't believe you were kissing that girl. I mean…" Summer had a hurtful look on "What about us?" she looked up at him.

"I don't know what about us, Summer. I really don't. I've been trying to get back together with you ever since I came back from Portland, but you never returned my calls, you were always rude to me when I was trying to be nice… And then Brandi showed up and she's… well, she's completely different." Seth pictured Brandi in his mind with a warm smile on his face "She likes me. She understands me. She has a good time with me. And I have a great time with her. And I like her. It's good to be with someone who doesn't treat you like garbage for once, you know, Summer?"

"But I didn't treat you like garbage."

"Not when we were together, but the rest of the time, you were always pretending I didn't exist, or like now a days, you totally treat me bad and…"

"But that's because I want you back."

"What?" Seth asked totally surprised "How can you say that you were treating me that badly because you wanted me back? That doesn't make the least bit of sense."

"I know, Cohen, I know!" Summer exclaimed annoyed "But it's just… When you left for that stupid boat trip, I felt awful. You really hurt my feelings, Cohen. And then when you were back, I wanted you to feel the same way as I did the entire summer, so…"

"I can't believe it." Seth shook his head "You wanted to hurt me on purpose."

"Well, you hurt me on purpose when you left Newport!"

"I did not! I was just sad because Ryan left! He's my brother. Did you expect me to be happy about him leaving? I'm sorry, Summer, if my live doesn't revolve around you. I had to get out of this town, because nothing made sense anymore!"

"Not even me? You were always saying how you were in love with me ever since you were like… 8 or something. And then we were in this great relationship, the first one I actually had, and you leave because Ryan left? So I meant nothing to you? Is that it?"

"No! That's not it, Summer! I was just too messed up to think about it. So I left. I had no other choice. I just knew I didn't wanna stay! God!" Seth threw his hands in the air "I don't wanna talk about it now! Not now. And especially not here! Goodbye!"

Seth left Summer trying to find the words to make him stop.

.

"Hey, wait up!" she heard him call her when she was already outside.

"I can't stay. I'm sorry." she apologized and didn't even stop walking.

"Please, wait." he took her arm in his hand and forced her to stop.

"Ryan, please, I don't wanna stay." Brandi had her head down and wouldn't look up at Ryan.

"Brandi, I saw everything. You have every right to be upset. Now look at me." he lifted her chin up.

"I'm sorry." she apologized for the tears rolling down her cheeks "I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't say that! You're not an idiot!" Ryan wiped the tears away from Brandi's face.

"I am. I don't know why I let him kiss me."

"Maybe because you like him?"

"But I can't like him. He loves Summer."

"He does not. You have to stop thinking that. He doesn't love Summer anymore."

"But at least there are feelings there."

"Maybe. I can't guarantee there are no feelings left, but I can guarantee it's not love anymore. Last time we talked about it, he was totally confused about his feelings for you. And if he kissed you tonight, maybe he got those feelings sorted out. Maybe he chose you over Summer."

"That's impossible…" Brandi shook her head.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is. He would never choose me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no one ever picks me over some other girl. Especially over a girl like Summer! She's perfect, she's gorgeous!"

"But she's not you! Have you ever talked to Summer? She can be a real bitch sometimes. Well, most of the time." Brandi giggled "And you're not. You're cool, and also, very beautiful. I don't know why you think less of yourself."

"Because I'm used to it, Ryan. No one ever picks me over other girls. I don't know, maybe the boys see me as a tomboy because of the way I dress…"

"You look nothing like a tomboy right now." Ryan smiled.

"I know I don't. But I never dress up like this. Boys see me in my regular clothes and they automatically see me as a tomboy and they never look at me twice. And that's fine with me. I'm never gonna change the way I dress for a boy. If he can't like me in my regular clothes, then he can't like me period. But Seth said something tonight that made me feel good about myself. So I let him kiss me. I know I shouldn't have let him kiss me. Stupid! But now the damage is done… There's nothing I can do and…"

"You can fight for him."

"I don't wanna fight for a boy. I never have, and I never will."

"Ok. Fine. I'm sorry I said that."

"You have nothing to apologize to me for, Ryan." Brandi said with a weak smile.

"Come here." Ryan got closer to her and hugged her tight. She felt good in his arms. So good and comforted, she started to cry again "Shh… Everything's gonna be fine!" Ryan tried to calm her down. His hands were caressing her hair. Her hands were wrapped around his neck.

"What the hell is going on here?" they heard someone yell from a few feet away and when they pulled back to look at who it was, there stood Seth.


	20. It's The End Of The Night

**Chapter 20: It's The End Of The Night**

.

"Seth…" Brandi whispered and turned around, to wipe the tears away from her face without Seth seeing it.

"So?" Seth asked when no one answered his question "Who's gonna tell me what's going on here?" still no answer "Ryan?" Seth asked and Ryan made eye contact with him.

"Nothing. Nothing was going on, Seth." Ryan informed him.

"That didn't look like nothing to me!" Seth was losing it. Ryan had never actually seen him that angry.

"But that's what it was. Nothing. Brandi was crying and I was just trying to calm her down and…"

"You were crying?" Seth cut Ryan off and ran to Brandi's side, leaving Ryan behind.

"Don't touch me!" Brandi warned and got rid of Seth's hands on her shoulders.

"What? What happened, Bran?"

"It's Brandi to you." she snapped "And don't pretend to be some sort of idiot, because you know exactly what happened." Brandi was growing angrier.

"This is about Summer, isn't it?"

"What else?" Brandi threw her hands in the air "It's always about Summer!" she had a hatred tone on her voice.

"I already talked to her and we have nothing to do…"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Brandi shut her ears with her hands "I don't wanna hear more of your lies." she left Seth's side and went to Ryan "Thank you." she whispered in his ear while hugging him.

When she pulled back, she could see the tender smile on Ryan's face. He didn't have to say anything else.

"Brandi, could we just talk, please? Give me some time to explain myself and…"

"I already gave you enough time, Seth. I don't wanna hear anything else from you."

"But you have to let me explain myself."

"What do you have to explain, huh? That kissing me was wrong? That you shouldn't have done that because you still love Summer?"

"No!" Seth exclaimed "Not that! You gotta let me…"

"Oh, not that? So if you're not gonna tell me the truth for a change, I'm leaving." she said and trailed to the parking lot.

"Brandi!" Seth tried to run after her, but Ryan stopped him.

"Let her go."

"No, Ryan. I have to talk to her." Seth tried to get rid of Ryan's grip, but couldn't.

"Not tonight, you don't. You have to let her go now. She's way too upset and she won't listen to a word you say tonight. Just try to forget it for now and you'll talk to her some other time." Ryan was being reasonable enough.

"I can't! I have to talk to her now or else she'll never forgive me!"

"She'll never forgive you if you force her into this conversation tonight. I'm telling you. Let's go home."

"How do you know she'll not forgive me if I try to talk to her tonight? What are you, Ryan? Her bodyguard? Her best buddy? Or her boyfriend, maybe?" Ryan just shook his head "Huh, Ryan? Which one are you?"

"Right now, I'm your best friend, because I'm the one giving you great advice. Let's go home." as Ryan was stronger than Seth, he was able to push him some feet closer to the parking lot and when they were closer to their car, Seth started to walk on his own. They entered the SUV and drove off.

.

Brandi was waiting for her brother to pick her up on the other side of the parking lot, so she didn't see when Ryan and Seth left. She was still wiping the tears left on her cheekbones.

_'I knew it wouldn't be a good idea, this stupid dance. I knew I was gonna get even more hurt. But I never imagined he would actually kiss me. Oh, God! What was that kiss? It almost melted me from the inside out. Oh, Gosh, I like him so much! Why do I always go for those who will break my heart? It's like I have this magnet that will only bring me those who will break my heart into little pieces. Urgh! I hate my life. I hate the fact I'm always falling for someone who doesn't deserve me! I hate Seth! I hate boys period! I hate them all!'_

She stopped tormenting herself when she heard a honk and saw her brother waiting for her inside the car. When he noticed she was crying, he got out of the car quickly and ran to her.

"Where is he? Where's the fucking imbecile? I'll break his face!" Johnny said in a protective big brother tone of voice. He knew Brandi too well to know she was like that because of a guy.

"Relax." Brandi calmed him down "He's not here and you won't break anyone's face, Johnny." Brandi wiped the rest of the tears away from her face and took a deep breath.

"He made you cry. He deserves to have his face broken."

"He does not. I deserve to have my face broken."

"Don't say that. Don't defend the imbecile."

"Really, Johnny, I shouldn't have let him kiss me and…"

"He kissed you?" Johnny asked incredulous "Oh, God, don't tell me he took advantage of you, Bran!"

"No! He kissed me. That's all. But I shouldn't have let him."

"Why? What happened?" Brandi didn't answer, so Johnny carried on "I don't care, I'm gonna break his face anyway."

"Stop it." Johnny's attempt to hit Seth's face was actually making Brandi feel better, so she even managed a crack a smile "Let's just go, please." Brandi took his hand and led him to the car.

"Are you sure? Because I can go inside and find him, if you want me to hurt him."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary, Johnny. If someone's gonna kick his ass, I want that person to be me."

"Good girl." Johnny smiled and kissed his sister on the forehead.

"Ok, now let's just go, because I'm exhausted." Brandi shut the car door and Johnny drove off.


	21. The Day After

**Chapter 21: The Day After**

.

It was 10 a.m. and it was probably the first Sunday that Brandi was up before noon. She was lying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, her mind going through the events of the night before.

She suddenly sat up and took her diary and a pen from her nightstand. She opened it on a blank page and was about to start writing, when she realized she had no idea what she was gonna write about. She had so many things going on in her mind that she had no idea where to start. She sighed and closed the diary, placing it down on the nightstand.

She lay down again and kept on looking up at the ceiling.

.

"Do you know where she lives?" Seth stormed into the pool house.

"Good morning to you, too." Ryan said after abruptly jumping on the bed and realizing it was Seth disturbing his sleep.

"Do you or do you not know where she lives?" Seth asked again.

"Where who lives?" Ryan stretched and sat up.

"Who do you think? Brandi, of course."

"Why would I know where she lives?" Ryan frowned.

"Because you're best buds, that's why!" Seth exclaimed and Ryan felt a hint jealousy in his voice.

"We're not best buds, Seth. I've known her for what? 4 days? We've barely spoken."

"Come on! You've even went to the mall together, for Christ Sake! You're like… bacon and eggs, like… cookies and milk, like… burger and fries, like…"

"Ok! Enough with the food analogies for the rest of the day." Ryan stated.

"So, where does she live?" Seth insisted on asking.

"I have no idea and I still don't get why I should know that. You're the one who should know it. You are the one with the stalker personality, not me."

"Great, that's just great." Seth threw his hands up in the air and sat down on a chair "What good are you?"

"Thanks." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Now… how am I gonna find out where she lives?" Seth thought out loud.

"Why do you wanna know where she lives, anyway?"

"Because I wanna go there to talk to her. I can't leave things like they were yesterday."

"Seth, I already told you, give the girl some time and space to think!"

"I can't! I couldn't even sleep last night!"

"I can see that. You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

"See? That's how freaked out I am! I gotta go find her and talk to her."

"You're not doing that. I won't let you."

"Oh, now you won't let me? Is that it?" Seth asked, pretending to be afraid.

"Yes, that's it. I won't let you do any more stupid things to ruin your relationship with this girl. You're gonna stay in today and we can think of something for you to say to her tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah? And who says I'm gonna need your help on that?" Seth asked and Ryan didn't even answer, he just shot Seth a look "Ok. I'm totally gonna need your help on that."

"Ok. Can we just eat first?" Ryan trailed to the kitchen with Seth glued to him.

"What do you say we go over that while we eat? Huh?"

.

Brandi sat on the kitchen counter and played with her eggs. She was not hungry. Why she had decided to make breakfast was beyond her comprehension. Maybe she just needed something to get her mind off of things, but it didn't work.

"What's up?" Johnny slowly stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey. Want some eggs? I've made these, but I'm not really hungry."

"Sure." Johnny smiled, sat beside her and took her plate and fork "So, feeling any better?"

"I don't know, actually." she said and poured herself some orange juice "I'm actually feeling nothing." she took a sip from the juice "I'm kinda numb. You know?"

"Yep. I'm familiar with that feeling."

"Yeah…" Brandi bit the insides of her cheek.

"Don't do that." Johnny ordered her about biting her inside cheek.

"Sorry." Johnny knew when she got really stressed up, she'd do that and complain about the pain the entire next day.

All of a sudden, the phone started ringing. Johnny picked the cordless phone that was on the counter.

"Hello?" Brandi held her breath. What if it was Seth? What would she do? "Oh, hey, man, how are ya?" Brandi let the air come out. It wasn't Seth. Johnny wouldn't talk to Seth like that. It was probably just one of Johnny's friend, so she stopped paying attention to the conversation and resumed to her thoughts "Same here. Yeah, wait a sec, she's right here. Nice talking to you, man. Ok. Bye." Johnny held the phone out for Brandi "Here, Bran. Bran?" Johnny called her twice.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, waking up from her thoughts.

"Here. For you." Johnny waved the phone in front of her.

"For me?" she hesitantly took the phone from her brother's hand.

"Yeah."

"Hello?" she answered while frowning.

"Hey, Autumn!"

"Oh… Colin." she was expecting anyone but Colin to be calling.

"Wow… that was an exciting greeting. Thanks. I guess I'm gonna hang up after that and…" he joked about it.

"No, sorry!" Brandi cut him off "I was just… I just woke up."

"I figured. It is just a few minutes past noon there, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry. But, hey, what's up?" Brandi asked as she watched her brother leave the kitchen.

"I have some news. But first, how are you?"

"Not that great." Brandi could have just lied, but she couldn't. Not to Colin, anyway.

"What happened?" Colin asked worried.

"Urgh…" Brandi let out a big sigh.

"Oh… guy trouble."

"Yeah." Colin knew her way too well.

"That guy you told me about last time we talked."

"Yep."

"What about him?"

"He kissed me last night."

"What?" Colin asked surprised.

"He kissed me."

"I see…" there was silence for a moment "And?"

"And then his ex showed up and ruined everything and he was gonna try to explain everything to me, but I just stopped him from doing that because I knew he was just gonna lie to me about everything and you know what, Colin? I'm so sick and tired of hearing him talk and talk about everything and sick and tired of all his talking being just lies. I'm just tired. And I wouldn't stay up all night hearing him telling me lies. Oh, no, I would not!" Brandi just babbled it all out.

"Ok." Colin really didn't know what to say and Brandi noticed that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Colin. It's just that I was saving it all inside and then I saw a chance to spit it all out. I'm so sorry it was with you. I'm really sorry and…"

"Bran? Don't worry. It's fine. I'm glad I helped you. You can't keep your feelings inside, Autumn, you gotta talk them out."

"I have no one to talk about it here, Colin. No one." Brandi was starting to feel angry again "I hate it in here! I hate it so much! I just want my life back in New York."

"I'm sorry, Bran, I hate to be the one telling you this, but I don't think you'll ever get it back. You're in California now. Unfortunately."

"I can run away. I could stay with you."

"Yeah, right. My house would be the first place your parents would start looking for you."

"Guess you're right." Brandi sighed "I'm just tired of it. I'm tired of these people, I'm tired of the sun going down so damn late, I'm tired of all the teen drama and I wanna get out of here before I get in the middle of all these drama."

"Again, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I guess you're already part of the drama."

"Oh, God." Brandi rolled her eyes and was getting tired of that conversation. She wanted to forget last night, not to talk about it "Colin, I'm really sorry, but would you mind if we talked later? I wanna see if I get some rest now. I haven't slept at all last night."

"Oh…" Colin was actually taken by surprised. Brandi was cutting their talk out of the blue. He didn't even have told her the reason he was calling "Sure. That's ok. You go get some rest, so you're feeling better tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll call you, alright?"

"Sure. Bye then."

"Bye." Brandi pressed the off button and stared at the phone. She had being a little rude and she knew that. But she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She had to get some rest. Soon. So she trailed straight up to her bedroom.


	22. The Perfect Idea

**Chapter 22: The Perfect Idea**

.

"Your ideas aren't exactly what I was looking for, Ryan." Seth and Ryan sat on the couch in the TV room and were discussing what to do about Brandi's situation for over an hour now.

"Then I'm out of ideas. I already told you everything I think would be reasonable for you to say or do to win her back."

"You know what, Atwood?" suddenly Seth snapped "Maybe you were right before."

"About what?"

"About you not knowing Brandi that well…"

"Well, what do you…"

"I just thought of something that she told me and that would fit perfectly in this situation!" Seth stood up with his notebook and pencil in hand "That's it! How could I have not thought about it before? How stupid am I?" Seth hit his own forehead.

"Seth, are you sure…"

"Ryan, I'll handle things from now on. Thanks… for nothing." and then Seth disappeared from the TV room, rushing by Sandy and Kirsten.

"Wow, what is going on here?" Sandy asked Ryan as soon as the couple joined him in the TV room.

"Girl trouble." Ryan answered.

"Still trouble with Summer?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh, not Summer."

"What are you saying? Summer is out of the picture?" Sandy raised his thick eyebrows.

"Seems like it."

"And why haven't you guys told us any of these?"

"I don't know… Seth just met this girl. She's new in school she just came from New York and…"

"She's from New York? I'm from New York!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Honey, Ryan knows that. Everybody knows that, actually." Kirsten smiled weakly at her husband "But, what does Seth have to do with this New York girl?"

"I think he's starting to like her."

"Really? That's wonderful! So he is definitely over Summer." Kirsten said.

"That I'm actually not so sure of."

"But you just said he likes the New York girl." Sandy was confused.

"Yeah… but… it's confusing. I think not even I know what's going on with Seth. He's just confused."

"Oh, but she's a New Yorker. He gotta be careful with New Yorkers. They are not like the O.C. girls." Sandy warned.

"Oh, that we both can tell. She's different alright." Ryan smiled big.

"What do you mean she's different?" Kirsten asked worried.

"Oh, it's not a bad different, actually, it's a very good different, because she has a pretty strong personality and won't change it for nothing just because she's in L.A. now."

"I'm starting to like this girl already." Sandy stated.

"Perhaps you should invite her over for dinner." Kirsten said.

"Oh, I won't come between those two. Ask Seth to invite her to dinner."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see he's a little jealous about my relationship with Brandi."

"Oh, so her name is Brandi. That's nice." Kirsten grinned.

"Yeah…" Ryan nodded.

"But why is he jealous of you? Did something happen?" Sandy asked, worried.

"Not even close to that. I have Marissa. And Seth's my brother. I wouldn't get in between him and a girl he likes."

"Good boy." Sandy put his arm around Ryan's shoulder.

"Well, if you excuse me, I got some homework to do. Call me out if you need anything, alright?" Ryan informed them and headed for the pool house.

"So… A new girl?" Sandy was talking to Kirsten now.

"Yeah… And a New Yorker."

"That should be interesting." Sandy nodded and smiled big.

.

"No, this one won't do." Seth's eyes were glued to the computer screen "Nah, neither this one. Too cheesy." as he continued to click link after link after link, he finally came across something that caught his attention "Maybe…" he said as he started to go by that link "Yes! That's it! That's exactly it! That's perfect!" he exclaimed all excited.

.

It was almost dinner time when Ryan entered Seth's room.

"So… came up with any idea?" he collapsed onto Seth's bed.

"Actually, not just any idea, but the most brilliant idea anyone could ever have for Brandi." Seth was really pleased with himself.

"So… what's that?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I won't say it, Ryan Atwood, the doubter! You'll know only after I present it to her."

"Oh, God, why do I think this is not gonna go so smoothly?"

"Because you're a doubter, Ryan. Trust me on this one. I'm right. I've never been more right in entire my life. She'll love it." Seth said and then continued, with a lower tone "I hope so, anyway."

.

Brandi woke up before her alarm set off. It was 6:30am. It was almost time to get out of bed, but she still had some time to lay there and look at the ceiling as she did so often the day before.

Going to school would be terrible. She would bump into Seth, and not by accident. She knew Seth would not rest until he talked to her that day. She sighed. If only she could come up with an excuse to not go to school... But her mother wouldn't buy it. She was too smart for that. She took a deep breath, gathered all her remaining courage, and got off of bed, heading for the bathroom.

.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning, my beautiful family!" Seth greeted as soon as he set foot in the kitchen. His parents and Ryan were already eating breakfast.

"Someone sounds a little too excited this time in the morning." Kirsten stated.

"Well, it's a beautiful morning, mom." Seth kissed his mother's cheek.

"I'd say!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"So… does this have anything to do with the New York girl?" Sandy asked.

"Ryan!" Seth immediately looked at his friend.

"Sorry, bro." Ryan shrugged and continued eating his eggs.

"So… does it?" Kirsten insisted on Sandy's question.

"Well, as clearly Ryan here already told you guys about her, then yes, mom, dad, it has to do with the beautiful New Yorker named Brandi Jackson."

"So, she's beautiful, huh? You gotta bring her here to have dinner with us, son!" Sandy said.

"First, I gotta win her heart back."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ryan asked from his seat.

"Don't worry, Ryan. I already told you, everything is taken care of."

"I sure hope so." Ryan opened the papers and started to read it.

"Don't worry. And mom and dad, as soon as she's back in my arms, you'll get to meet her. I promise."

"Wow, this one sounds special." Kirsten grinned.

"And she is. She's not just anyone. She's a stubborn New Yorker that I'm crazy about."

"You're crazy about her now?" Ryan asked looking over the papers.

"Yes, Ryan, I'm crazy about her and I'll do whatever is necessary to get her back. And I won't even need your help doing it, because I know her better than you do."

"Good for you." Ryan resumed to his reading.

"So, Seth, do you know where in New York she is from?"

"Hm… she told me once. She's from Chelsea."

"That's nice. That's a nice neighborhood."

"I wouldn't know, because I've never been there. But I'm sure I'll soon find out when Brandi and I take our first trip to New York."

"You're already planning trips to New York?" Ryan asked surprised.

"Of course! Why not? That's what couples do! Plan trips together."

"Well, you're forgetting that she doesn't know about this planning of yours yet."

"Details, Ryan. Details." Seth took a sip from his juice "Can we go now? I wanna get to school early today."

"I'll drive you guys. I have to be at the office earlier too." Kirsten informed.

"Awesome! Let's go then, mom."


	23. The Forgive Me Gift

**Chapter 23: The Forgive Me Gift**

.

Brandi Jackson took a good look at the parking lot, as hundreds of teenagers made their way to the Harbor halls. She didn't feel like getting out of her car, so she sat there for a moment, and turned on her radio.

The first song that played was a mixed version of one of Brandy's song, more techno then actually R&B, like Brandy's songs usually sound like. Brandi hated techno, but she had no power or will to change the station, so she just rested her head on the wheel and listened to the lyrics.

_Who would ever thought a guy  
Would need a girl like me  
Who would ever thought that I  
Would fall so easily  
Who would ever thought that we  
Would finally come to be_

Brandi frowned and looked at the radio, as if it was trying to tell her something.

_I can't believe they'd stop our happiness  
By trying to pull us down with such a mess  
Why can't they let us live just like the rest  
And keep us out of all this crazy madness  
**(Brandy**** – ****Never****Say****Never)**_

Brandi turned the radio off all of a sudden.

"This is way too… freaky." she said as soon as she hit the off button. She didn't even picked a radio station and the first song that played was by someone with the same name as hers and telling the words she herself could be saying at that exact moment "Freaky." she shook her head and got out of the car, no willing whatsoever.

.

"So, that's your great idea?" Ryan asked Seth as he put his plan into action "To attach a CD on Brandi's locker?"

"This is not any CD, Ryan. Don't worry. She'll like it. I'm sure. She has to. She will." Seth seemed uncertain about his own idea "She will. I have no doubts." he smiled as the CD rested perfectly on her locker door "Now let's go before she gets here."

.

"So, if it isn't the relationship breaker." Brandi heard after taking two steps away from her car.

'_I__should__have__stayed__in.__I__know__I__shouldn't__have__gotten__out__of__my__car.'_ Brandi thought as she heard the annoying voice of the brunette and closed her eyes tightly "I don't have time for this, Summer." Brandi said and kept on walking to the main hall.

"Oh, but you did steal Cohen from me, didn't you?"

Brandi stopped. She took a deep breath and noticed that Summer didn't intimidate her anymore. She was just a short girl that didn't know what she wanted. Unlike Brandi.

"I didn't steal anything that didn't want to be stolen."

"You…" Summer didn't know exactly what to say after that snap.

"What?" Brandi asked as she saw Summer open up and close down her mouth, looking for words to say "Speechless? Thought so. Goodbye, Summer." Brandi turned around, grinned and continued her path to the main hall.

.

"Are we just gonna stay here waiting for Brandi?" Ryan asked Seth as they stood at the corner, hiding so Brandi wouldn't notice them when she'd get to her locker.

"Yes, Ryan."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes, Ryan."

"No, Seth, this is actually really pathetic. I'm leaving. I'm meeting Marissa."

"Go ahead. I'll just wait here."

"Bye." Ryan left Seth's side and disappeared into the crowd.

.

"Hey!" Brandi heard when she was by the doors of the main hall.

"Hey." she answered, not so excited.

"Have you seen Ryan? I've been looking all over for him and…"

"Sorry, I haven't seen him, Marissa."

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"So, I've heard what happened at the party Saturday."

"I'm guessing you heard Summer's twisted version, then."

"Come on, Brandi, cut her some slack. She's really upset about this whole Seth situation and…"

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem to her. She can just call his name out and he'll come running to her. Just like a puppy dog." Brandi rolled her eyes.

"That's not what she told me, actually."

"Oh, yeah? Then what was it?" Brandi couldn't be less interested in Summer's side of the story.

"She told me she tried to be with Seth after, well, you guys kissed, but Seth totally blew her off."

"Oh…" Brandi bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah… I guess you should talk to Seth, then, if you didn't know that."

"I didn't." Brandi played with her hair.

"I probably shouldn't say it, since Summer is my best friend, but… if you and Seth do talk this out… I hope everything works out great for you two."

"Oh… really?" Brandi was taken aback.

"Yeah… You seem like a really nice girl. Ryan's always telling me nice things about you, so…"

"Ryan's always telling you nice things about me?" Brandi frowned.

"Yeah. He says you're a great girl. That you two went to the mall the other day and…"

"He told you that?" Brandi wasn't used to guys telling their girlfriends every little thing, especially when it involved other girls.

"Yeah, well… Ryan and I have a very trusting and open relationship, so he tells me pretty much everything."

"Really?" a trusting and open relationship. Brandi was starting to like Ryan even more. That's what she needed from Seth. A trusting and open relationship.

"Yeah. So, anyways, I have Calculus now, but I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye." Brandi waved goodbye.

Marissa rushed into the hall, trailing straight to her class, as Brandi did the exact opposite. She slowly entered the hall and walked up to her locker. She was looking down the entire time, thinking. That seemed to be all that Brandi was doing the last few days: think. Her head would soon explode if she didn't stop it.

So, when she reached her locker, she looked up with her eyes closed, shook her head, hoping that way her thoughts would free her mind too, and when she opened, she frowned realizing a letter with a CD was attached to her locker. She looked to the right and to the left, not exactly sure what she was looking for. She then stared at the letter and the CD again and detached it from her locker.

The CD was inside a case and so was the letter. She opened it and took the letter out first.

She didn't recognize the handwriting, but she knew it could be from one person and one person only. Seth Cohen.

_Brandi,_

_Saturday, you decided not to pay attention to my words. But I remember when you said to me the first time we actually had a decent conversation, you always pay attention to song lyrics. I found this great song that expresses exactly how I'm feeling right now. _

_I had to give it a try. If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to the great Damien Rice. I'm making their words, my own. _

_Once again, I'm sorry. _

_xxx_

_Seth Cohen_

Brandi closed the letter and stared at the CD. It read only _"From__Seth__/__To__Brandi"_. She frowned as she continued to stare at the CD. She wasn't so sure if she should listen to it.

She jumped a little when she heard the second bell to class ring. She opened her locker, placed the CD and the letter inside, took her Chemistry book out and ran to class.

In the corner next to Brandi's locker stood Seth. He had an upset look on his face.

'_She__hated__it.__She__hated__my__idea__and__she__will__hate__me__forever.__I__should__have__listened__to__what__Ryan__had__to__say.__Stupid__me!'_ he hit himself on his forehead as he, too, trailed to his class.


	24. Cannonball

**Chapter 24: Cannonball**

.

It was lunch break and as Brandi was getting used to, she sat on the leather couch in the cafeteria. This time she wasn't writing in her diary. She had in her hands Seth's CD and letter. The letter which, by the way, she had already read more than 40 times.

She had her eyes still glued to the letter when Ryan passed by her in the cafeteria. Knowing it was Seth's letter she was reading, Ryan decided not to approach her and let her be for the time being. She needed to think about Seth and Ryan wanted everything to work out between them, so he didn't meddle. He just took another look, smiled and headed outside.

_'He__remembered__what__I__said__to__him__the__first__time__we__talked__when__I__said__I__liked__music__lyrics.__He__was__paying__attention__to__me.'_ Brandi really fell for a guy more easily when she knew actually paid attention to things she used to say. That was really important to her, to know that her maybe partner to be listened to her. Most guys didn't pay attention to girl's talking.

Brandi played with the CD in her hands. She was dying to listen to it, but, again, she was afraid of something. Afraid of what feelings could come out of listening to the song. Something was telling her the song would be perfect and she'd fall even harder for Seth… What she couldn't tell was if she was prepared for that. But Brandi had trouble with her anxiety, so she abruptly got up and headed to her car.

She got inside her car and stared at the CD player. She kept playing with Seth's CD in her hand.

"Screw it. Let me get it over with." she said out loud, took the CD out of its case and inserted it on her CD player.

"_Hey,__Brandi."_Brandi frowned when she heard Seth's voice coming from the speakers _"I__know__you__are__waiting__to__hear__the__song__I__picked__out__for__you,__but__first,__I__just__wanna__say__thanks__for__actually__deciding__to__listen__to__it.__It__really__means__a__lot__to__me.__And__before__the__song__starts,__I__just__wanna__say,__once__again,__so__there__will__be__no__doubt__about__it__from__your__part,__I'm__really__sorry.__You've__been__the__one__constant__thing__in__my__mind__for__this__past__week,__and__I__don't__wanna__lose__you.__You're__really__special__to__me,__and__I__really__like__you.__I__just__wanna__get__to__know__you__better,__and__for__you__to__get__to__know__me__better__and__that__way,__you__can__see__for__yourself__that__we__can__be__perfect__for__each__other.__Because__I__already__have._

_So I hope you find it in your heart someway to forgive me for everything I've done to make you mad or angry or upset, so we can carry on from where we've left: that awesome kiss we shared at the party._

_Well, without further ado, I leave you with Damien Rice and the lyrics that I feel I should have written for you. But couldn't, because, well, I'm not that good with words.'_

After Seth's message, Brandi smiled a bit. He was a dork. And she liked that about him. A lot.

When the slow and perfect melody started playing, she bit her lip in anxiety. She wanted to hear the lyrics very carefully, so she turned up the volume a little. It soon started.

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on_

_There's still a little bit of your ghost, your witness  
There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed  
You step a little closer each day  
That I can't say what's going on_

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to lie  
Life, it taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball_

_There's still a little bit of your song in my ear  
There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear  
You step a little closer to me  
So close that I can't see what's going on_

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to lie  
Life, it taught me to die  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannon…  
Stones taught me to fly  
Love, it taught me to cry  
So come on courage  
Teach me to be shy  
'Cause it's not hard to fall  
And I don't wanna scare her  
It's not hard to fall  
and I don't wanna lose  
It's not hard to grow  
When you know that you just don't know_

_**(Cannonball – Damien Rice)**_

When the song ended, Brandi stared at the CD player like an idiot. The lyrics were perfect. The melody was perfect. Everything was perfect. But… was that actually what Seth was feeling? She hit the button and listened to the song again.

After the second time, she stopped to analyze it better. That was what she'd do with lyrics. Analyze them.

"He's screwed up. He's a mess. I'm a mess. I have no idea what I want. He's confused but at least he knows what he wants…" it hit her "Me. He wants me." she shook her head "And… Love, it thought me to lie? So, he's lying to me because he's in love with me? Nah, that can't be it. We've known each other for a week now. Maybe he lies because the other love of his life made him think to do that. That makes more sense. And he doesn't wanna lose or scare me. He wants and needs to get to know me better, that's why he's asking me to come closer. Oh, God!"

Brandi was tired of analyzing stuff. She didn't want to analyze anything else. She took the CD out of the player, placed it in the case and headed to her next class. She was tired of it all. She wouldn't do this alone. After classes, she'd go to the source. She'd talk to Seth.


	25. Unexpected

**Chapter 25: Unexpected**

.

It was 3 p.m. sharp when Brandi left her Chemistry class, heading to her locker. During her walk, she was looking right and left for Seth. No sign of him. She placed her books inside her locker and headed outside. Maybe Seth would be there.

.

"She didn't like it, man." Seth said to Ryan as soon as he saw him leaving his classroom.

"Who? Brandi?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, Brandi. Who else? She didn't like it at all. Actually, she hated it. Totally hated it."

"What are you talking about? How do you know?" they talked as they trailed to the parking lot.

"I saw her when she got the letter from her locker. She read it and didn't even care about what I wrote."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Seth." Ryan informed.

"What do you mean? Do you know something? Did you talk to her? Did she tell you something, Ryan? Tell me everything she told you if she..."

"Chill, Seth." Ryan cut him off or else Seth would go on forever "I didn't talk to her, but I saw her in the cafeteria and she was holding your letter and CD. She was reading the letter and seemed really interested. It looked like she was reading it more than once or twice."

"So… she was rereading the letter?" Seth stopped to think and Ryan nodded at his question "That's good, right?"

"I guess…" Ryan shrugged.

"That is good, man. But… what if it's not?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure she'll come and talk to you."

"Are you, Ryan? Are you really sure? Because I'm not so sure about it."

"Don't worry. She will. When she's ready, she will. Just don't put any pressure on her. Just let her come to you. Do not go to her, or else you'll screw everything up."

"Ok. Ok. So, I'm waiting. Waiting for her to come and talk to me. Ok. I can do that." Seth nodded.

"Good. Now let's go."

.

Brandi was leaning on her car and looking around the parking lot for Marissa's car, hoping she'd see Seth there. But no sign of him yet.

She had Seth's CD and letter still in her hand and looked down at them. She smiled weakly while looking at the items. She knew what he wanted. And now she knew what she wanted. She wanted Seth. And she had to tell him that.

She looked up again to search for him, and this time, she saw him coming down the stairs. Ryan and Marissa were by his side.

She didn't know if she could just go to him and ask to talk to him. But what other way could she do it? She took a deep breath and headed in their direction.

"Seth?" she said almost whispering when she approached him, but he had his back to her and couldn't hear her calling "Seth?" she said a little bit louder this time and Seth turned around, already smiling, recognizing immediately Brandi's sweet tone.

"Brandi. Hey!" he had a big smile on as he approached her. Brandi's heart skipped a beat. What a smile he had!

"Hi." she said a little uncomfortable, because Ryan and Marissa also stared at her "I was wondering if… Hm… If we could… I mean… if we could talk."

"Of course!" Seth answered right away.

"Oh…" Brandi was caught off guard by Seth's promptness "Ok. Good. Do you… Ahm… Do you wanna do it now or tomor-"

"Now works for me." Seth cut her off, still wearing his big smile.

"Ok." Brandi shook her head "Good. Then… Where do you… where do you wanna do it?" Brandi realized the ambiguousness of her phrase, so she continued "I mean, talk. Where do you wanna talk?"

"Wait here." he placed both hands on her shoulders and before stepping closer to Ryan and Marissa "You can go right ahead. I'll meet you at the house later, man." Seth said his goodbye.

"Ok. Don't do anything stupid, alright?" Ryan advised.

"Don't worry. I can take it from here. Thanks. Bye."

Seth watched as his friends trailed to Marissa's car. He soon turned around and stepped closer to Brandi.

"So… where do you wanna do it?" Seth also realized the ambiguousness and rephrased that "Where do you wanna talk?" Brandi smiled.

"We could go to the Crab Shack. We could get something to drink and…"

"That's fine with me."

"Good. And… you're driving with me, I'm guessing?" Brandi realized that would actually be the first time they'd be alone in a small space like her car.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not!" Brandi said right away.

"Awesome."

"So… ok… we can go now. My car is…"

"Autumn!"

Brandi suddenly froze, recognizing immediately the voice behind her.

"Ok, don't look now…" Seth started to say in a low tone of voice "But there's a dude calling out for someone named Autumn. I mean, who has that name? Of course, there's Summer, but Autumn? I've never heard anyone called Autumn and… And he's coming this way. He's looking at us. That's weird, right?" Seth said before the guy got close enough to them "Do you…" Seth started, but stopped talking when Colin took her by the arm and turned her around.

"Brandi?"

"Colin." Brandi said softly.


	26. Fighting Back Old Feelings

**Chapter 26: Fighting Back Old Feelings**

.

As Brandi turned around slowly, she couldn't believe the real Colin Geller was right there behind her. As she directly stared at Colin's eyes, she was disturbed. Disturbed because now that Colin was back, right there in front of her, suddenly all her feelings for him were right there inside her again. Colin was exactly as she remembered. The boy she once loved so much, the one that was so great to her, the one that made her feel so good… She didn't know what to do with all those old feelings.

"Colin!" she exclaimed in a more exciting tone of voice and literally jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her high as he turned her round, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you, girl." Colin said as he put her back on the ground.

"Oh, Col, I'm so happy to see you, too." Brandi said with one of her hands caressing his cheek. She broke her eye contact with Colin when she heard Seth's coughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have this thing down my throat and…" Seth made up a lame excuse for his coughing, which neither Colin nor Brandi believed.

"I'm guessing you're Seth." Colin looked him up and down. Brandi shot a surprised look at Colin, which he missed.

"How do you…" Brandi started, but got cut off by Colin's look. Just by his look, he didn't have to say anything else to Brandi. Colin knew her too well. He knew her better than her brother did. And just by the few conversations they had about Seth, Colin could tell the boy standing in front of him was the one Brandi was pretty much always talking about.

"Yes, I'm Seth. Seth Cohen. And you are?" Seth showed off his hand to the tall guy.

"Colin Geller." introduced himself the guy standing at 6'3'', a body pretty much like Seth, but only longer. A lot longer which kind of intimidated Seth. The boy had really light hazel eyes, almost like honey, the hair was pitch black (which Seth thought was probably dyed that color) and messy. He also had a transversal piercing in his left ear and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a yellow one with long sleeves underneath it and baggy khaki pants.

"Colin Geller? I'm sorry, but Brandi never told me about you." Seth frowned. Colin looked at Brandi, who was looking down a little ashamed. She had talked so much about Seth to Colin and hadn't said a word about Colin to Seth. But it wasn't her fault. She'd known Seth for only a week, and she'd known Colin for years, it was easier talking to Colin.

"Well, you two just met. I'm sure she'll tell you about me once you get to be friends." Colin snapped.

"We are already friends. Actually, we're more…" Brandi interrupted Seth.

"Yes, Colin, we're friends. Seth's nice. You'll see for yourself, now that you're here." a silence fell on the little circle "But I can't believe you're actually here, Col." Brandi tried to change the subject "When did you come? I mean… I talked to you yesterday on the phone, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And you got caught up on this particular subject…" Brandi blushed and Colin took a look at Seth at that moment, being that the particular subject they talked about over the phone was Seth and Brandi's kiss "That I didn't have the chance to tell you I was coming. Today."

"But… why? Why did you come? Not that I'm complaining…" Brandi was still in shock. Colin being in the O.C. was a huge thing.

"I called you, I think three days ago and you weren't there, so I ended up having a pretty long conversation with your mother, and it was mostly about her worries for you. She said you didn't seem so happy here in Hellifornia…"

"Excuse me… Hellifornia?" Seth asked.

"That's the name Brandi came up with for…" Colin looked around "Well, this place."

"Hm…" Seth looked at Brandi intrigued. Brandi couldn't make eye contact with Seth, so she stared down.

"Anyway…" Colin continued, after being interrupted "So, she said you didn't seem so happy since you've moved in, and asked me, when I had the chance, to come and visit you, that she knew me coming here would make you feel better, and that's what she wanted. To make you feel better, because she was starting to feel bad for dragging you to this city."

"Oh… she shouldn't have asked you to do that. It's too much."

"Bran, you know nothing is too much when it comes to you. You know I'd go to hell and back for you, girl." Colin hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, out-of-the-blue guy." Seth gently pulled Brandi away from Colin's grip "I'm sorry to tell you this, but we were actually gonna go and have something to drink. We have a lot to talk about, you know? Classes, the weather…" Seth stopped and continued through a faked cough "The kiss we shared." Brandi shot Seth a look.

"Oh…" Colin decided to play dumb, pretending he hadn't understand what Seth last said "So, you're going to have something to drink?"

"Yeah, you know? She kinda asked me just two seconds before you interrupted us, so… Who can say no to this beautiful lady, right?" Seth placed his right arm around Brandi's shoulders.

"You're absolutely right. Bran, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you. That way, I'll get to know the county a little more."

"Oh…" Brandi was caught off guard "Well…"

"Actually, man, I don't think that's a good idea, you…"

"Seth, Colin has to join us." Brandi informed and Colin smirked at Seth, who was starting to get pissed at him "He came all the way from New York just to be with me, I can't leave him."

"Great!" Colin took Brandi's wrist, releasing her from Seth's arm and embracing her himself "Then let's go." he turned and started to walk with Brandi by his side and Seth behind them.

"That's just… awesome." Seth said to no one as he was left behind.

"Can you just…" Brandi whispered to Colin when they were a few steps ahead of Seth "Stop being the asshole you're acting here? You're not like that. At all. You better stop, Col. Or else I'll send you right back to New York."

"I was just…" Colin didn't know exactly what to say. He couldn't say he was jealous. Brandi didn't know he still had feelings for her "I was trying to make him feel jealous. That's good, you know? For your relationship or whatever you call it." Brandi bit her upper lip.

"Ok." she didn't want to argue with Colin. She was happy he was there and didn't want to mess up his visit to the O.C. "But that's enough. Stop being an asshole and let Seth know how cool you are. That way, he might get even more jealous."

"Yes, because no one is as cool as I am." Colin smiled and Brandi nodded.

"That's right. You know you are the coolest to me. Now, just show it a bit to Seth, alright? You know he's important to me and I want this to work out."

"What to work out?" Colin asked, worried about the answer.

"I don't know yet. But he might be my only friend here in Hellifornia, so I gotta cherish it, alright?"

"Ok. But I'm doing this for you."

"Ok. That's all I'm asking for. Thanks." Brandi thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Seth saw that scene and looked down. He was feeling so jealous about Colin and Brandi. He didn't know he felt so strongly about her. She was growing on him faster than he could have thought or planned. She was really something. And Seth could see it. He could see it clearly. And he wouldn't let some guy from her past that he had just met take her away from him. That guy had his chance in the past. The present belonged to him.

Seth started to walk faster. He now walked right beside Brandi and Colin. When they got to Brandi's car, Seth smoothly headed to the passenger's seat, leaving Colin with a 'I-Can't-Believe-It' look on his face.

"You don't mind if I take the passenger's seat, right, Colin? I mean, you probably drove around with her thousands of times back in New York, and I still haven't had the pleasure. I think you can grant me that pleasure, right, man?"

It took a moment for Colin to answer.

"Yeah, sure, dude. You go ahead. I'll sit in the back, that's not a problem at all." Colin smiled and entered the car.

Brandi shot Seth a look, who returned it with just a smile and also got inside. Brandi smiled, shook her head and got inside. It was gonna be quite an interesting afternoon.


	27. Talking Things Over… Or Trying To…

**Chapter 27: Talking Things Over… Or Trying To…**

.

The time had passed slowly and the last 3 minutes felt like 3 hours.

Brandi kept driving, looking straight ahead at the road. Seth also looked straight ahead, while Colin, in the back seat, watched the two in front of him. He had to say something. He could sense Brandi was totally uncomfortable with the situation.

"Autumn?" he called out for Brandi.

"Yep, baby." she looked at him through the mirror.

"I was with Tara and Maggie last night."

"No way! Now you're just saying that to make me feel jealous!"

"Who are Tara and Maggie?" Seth asked, clueless.

"They are Brandi's best friends from New York." Colin answered for Brandi, but he did it in a nice way, not to exclude Seth from the conversation, but actually, to include him.

"Oh, ok." Seth nodded.

"Did they come over?"

"Yep, actually. I called Tara telling her I was coming today to see you and she called Maggie and they both showed up at my door with presents and letters for me to give to you."

"No! Really? That's so great! I totally want them!"

"You're gonna have to wait. It's in my suitcase at your house."

"You've gone to her place?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I got to the airport around 1 p.m., so I called your house and your mother asked me to go there and have something to eat and rest for a while before meeting you at school."

"Great." Seth said through his teeth.

"That's nice. So you've seen my mom already."

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing she was thrilled to see you."

"Yeah, she was happy. We got to talk a lot. She wanted to know how everything was back in New York, about college and stuff."

"Oh, my God! I had totally forgotten about college! You never told me about it!"

"Well, you were always babbling about how bad this city was I never had the chance to."

"You're in college?" Seth asked again.

"Yep. Columbia."

"Wow… that's… awesome." Colin sensed a hint of jealousy in Seth's tone of voice.

"Colin wants to be a pre-med." Brandi informed Seth.

"Oh… Nice."

"He's a total nerd!" Brandi joked.

"Am not and you totally know it!" Colin tickled her side and she giggled.

"Stop it!"

"Why should I?" Colin kept tickling her.

"Because you know how much I'm ticklish right there." Brandi took one hand off the wheel and hit Colin's hand. It didn't stop him from tickling her.

"Oh, ok, I guess that's enough. She's driving." Seth took Colin's hand off of Brandi. The jealous eyes were evidently showing on his face.

"Alright." Colin backed away.

"Silly." Brandi stated.

"Cutey." Colin stated back.

They both smiled at each other through the mirror and Seth noticed that. He just sank in his seat, crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked straight ahead again.

.

They finally hit the Crab Shack and as soon as they entered, Colin informed he had to go to the bathroom.

Brandi and Seth went searching for a booth and soon found one.

"So… is he always like that?" Seth asked when they sat down, he, right beside her.

"Yeah. He's fun. There's no bad time with Colin." Brandi smiled fondly.

"Ok. And what's the deal between you guys? I mean, he's a college guy. You're not a college girl. How did you guys meet? How did you become friends? Were you just friends? Or was there more to it? Is there still more to it? Did you two date? Do you still date? Because if you still do, I don't know if you know, but I think he should know about our kiss and…"

"Wow, stop it right there, Seth. Take it easy, take a deep breath." Brandi stopped him. She was exhausted just from hearing him talk "Too many questions all together."

"But… what is it? What's the deal with the college guy that has the tendency of showing up out of the blue?"

"First off, he doesn't have the tendency of showing up out of the blue. He's just here to visit. Didn't you hear my mom asked him to come?"

"Yeah, and what's the deal between he and your mom? Are they best buddies, too?"

"Oh, my God!" Brandi shook her head.

"What? What's now, Autumn?" Seth said mocking Colin's nickname for Brandi.

"Ok, stop it right there. You don't ever get to say Autumn to me again. That's Colin. That's crossing the line." Brandi said seriously and Seth got surprised.

"Ok, sorry." he apologized "It's just that this guy comes out of nowhere right on the day I'm thinking everything is finally gonna be fine between us two and then… boom! There he is and you totally change around him! I didn't know you hated California as much as he says you do! I didn't know so many things about you and I really didn't intend on getting to know that much of you by hearing it from him. I wanted to know you from you. From your mouth. From our future conversations. I don't even know if we're gonna have those anymore." Seth looked down.

"Seth…" Brandi took his hand on hers "Please, try to understand that…"

"So, what's good here?" Colin slid onto his seat and interrupted their conversation. Brandi soon took her hands away from Seth's "I'm sorry, if you two want to talk, I can…" Seth looked up at him and was almost asking him to get lost when Brandi talked.

"No, don't be silly." Brandi said through a weak smile.

"Ok." Colin nodded "So, what's good here?"

"Seth?" Brandi asked him.

"Well, I like all the smoothies they have here. They are all pretty good."

"Oh, yeah?" Colin got the menu that was lying in front of him and started reading it.

Seth looked left to Brandi. She was also looking at him. She smiled big at his eyes and that made Seth more comfortable. He knew she was there for him. She might be talking to Colin most of the time, but she knew Seth was there and she appreciated it. They would have all the time in the world to talk about their relationship. It didn't have to be at that exact moment. But Seth wished it could be.


	28. Choices

**Chapter 28: Choices**

As Seth sat there, listening to Brandi and Colin catching up on New York issues, he couldn't help but think that Colin's timing couldn't have been worse. Just when he thought Brandi and him were going to work out, bam, there was Colin, the out-of-the-blue guy that Seth couldn't help but be jealous of. They had so much stuff in common, so much stuff to talk about…

After an hour or so, that seemed more like 6 to Seth, Brandi asked:

"Are you guys ready to leave?"

Both of them nodded their heads, left the money on the table, and the three of them stood up, leaving the place.

.

"So…" Brandi started as they were walking down the street on their way to her car "Do you…" she really didn't know what to do in a situation like that one "Seth, do you want me to take you home or do you wanna come home with us and hang?"

"Yeah, dude, you should totally hang with us." Colin stated.

"Oh…" Seth was taken by surprise by Colin's nice state, but he wasn't really looking forward to another few hours of listening about people from New York that he had no clue who they were "I think I better go home. My mom is probably gonna be worried if she knows I haven't got back from school yet."

"I see…" Brandi looked down and bit her lips. She had ruined everything. Well, actually, Colin's presence was unfortunate at that moment. She was so glad to see her best friend, but she too couldn't believe his timing. It was like Colin knew what she was planning on doing that day.

"And… do you mind giving me a ride?" Seth asked her.

"Of course not. You came with…" suddenly, Brandi got cut off by a familiar voice.

"Cohen!" Summer exclaimed from behind the three of them.

"Oh, hey, Summer." Seth raised his hand to say hello to Summer and smiled weakly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Summer got closer to Seth and totally ignored Brandi and Colin.

"I was having something to eat with Brandi and her friend from New York."

"Hi!" Colin smiled big and Summer just let out a small grin.

"Hi, Summer." Brandi said and Summer again replied with a grin.

"So, what are you doing now?" Summer returned her full attention to Seth.

"Actually, Brandi was taking me home."

"No way! It's still early! I'm going for a walk on the beach. Come with me."

"I don't know…" Seth started, but when he saw the obviously jealous look on Brandi's face, he thought again "Actually, I was thinking about a walk on the beach." Brandi stared directly at him.

"Great! Then let's go, like, now!" Summer took Seth's hand and almost dragged him away from Brandi.

"Wait just a sec." Seth informed her and stopped "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"I guess…" Brandi looked down. She didn't want Seth to see right through her jealousy.

"Ok." Seth nodded "And you…" he looked at Colin "I'm sensing we're gonna see each other again." he didn't sound so excited about that.

"Yes, I'll see you around, dude."

"Well… bye then." Seth looked at Brandi, but she didn't look back.

"Come on, Cohen!" Summer took his hand again, and this time was able to make him follow her and leave Brandi and Colin behind.

"And that's the ex?" Colin asked Brandi as the two of them disappeared.

"Yeah…" Brandi looked down and resumed walking to the car.

"And obviously, she wants him back."

"Obviously." Brandi nodded.

"And he obviously don't want her back."

"Yeah. Wait. No!" Brandi looked up at Colin "I know he would totally go back to her if she just asked him to. I just think he hasn't been asked yet."

"No way." Colin shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Brandi frowned.

"He doesn't want her anymore. He wants someone else. He wants you." Colin looked down. It wasn't easy to say to the girl he liked that the boy she liked, liked her back.

"I…" Brandi kept the frown on "I mean, ok, so he wants to be with me, but I guess he wants it because he has no one else to be with. If he had the choice to be with Summer or me, he'd totally pick Summer. Actually, he just picked her! He went with her to the beach."

"He did it to make you jealous."

"No way! Why would he do that?"

"To get back at you." Colin stated as they got to the car. They both got in.

"What do you mean to get back at me? To get back at me for doing what?" she started the car and drove off.

"For making him jealous the entire day."

"I didn't make him jealous the entire day."

"Of course you did. You can't honestly say that you didn't see his bored and jealous face since I got here."

"That's not…" Brandi didn't want to acknowledge that for some reason, but she knew, deep down inside, that Seth had been a little jealous about Colin being there "That's not really it. I mean… you're my friend. My best friend. And that's it." at that moment, Colin's heart hurt a bit. That conversation was hard. Really hard.

"Listen… Let's talk about this at your place, ok? There are some things that I want to say, but I really don't think your car is the best place for that."

"Oh…" Brandi frowned. That was weird. Colin had a weird look on his face "Ok…" she bit her upper lip and kept driving.

.

"Cohen, come on!" Summer called out for him when they hit the beach. She was shoeless and running on the sand while Seth was still standing on the sideways.

"Ok!" he raised his voice a little so Summer would listen to him. He took his tennis shoes off and went to her direction.

"Let's sit." Summer said as Seth got closer to her.

She took a towel off her big purse and laid it down so they could both sit down and stare at the ocean.

They sat there in silence, watching as people were starting to gather their things and leave the beach to go home.

After turning her head to Seth for the twentieth time in 2 minutes, Summer decided to speak up.

"You're weird."

"Thanks. Nobody has ever said that to me before." Seth was being sarcastic.

"No, I don't mean you're always weird… Well, actually, you are always weird."

"Hey, thanks again in case you didn't get my first thanks." Seth nodded his head.

"Let me finish!" Summer exclaimed "You're weird now, like… You're mute and just sitting there, looking at the ocean. You're never mute and still."

"Oh, that. Well, I'm actually not in the mood today."

"Wow…" Summer turned her head from him to the ocean.

"What?" Seth asked looking at her.

"She really got to you, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Seth knew exactly what Summer was talking about, he just didn't want to show it.

"The New Yorker. She got to you. For real."

"What? Brandi? No. I just like her. I like her… as a friend, you know? I like her. She's cool and…"

"Seth, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Summer said and looked down "I get it. I guess I was just stupid for breaking up with you and expect you wouldn't get over me so fast."

"Summer, this has really nothing to do with getting over you." Seth was being sincere "I really don't know how I feel about you right now. I think I've set you aside for this time being. Brandi showed up last week and…" Seth shook his head "I'm really messed up." Seth didn't know if he should say he really liked Brandi.

"You don't know if you like her or not?" Summer wanted to get it out of Seth.

"I can't answer that question."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know the answer." Seth lied.

"I see…" Summer bit her lips "So… You guys have nothing to do with each other? You're not dating or anything?"

"We're definitely not dating." Seth had a sad look on his face, which Summer missed.

"So… I guess it is ok if I do this." Summer placed a kiss on Seth's lips.


	29. Everything Changes

**Chapter 28: Everything Changes**


	30. Friendly Help

**Chapter 29: Friendly Help**


	31. Tomorrow

**Chapter 30: Tomorrow**


	32. Almost There

**Chapter 31: Almost there…**


	33. But Not Quite There Yet

**Chapter 32: …But Not Quite There Yet**


	34. Arrangements

**Chapter 33: Arrangements **


	35. Patience

**Chapter 34: Patience **


	36. And So It Is

**Chapter 35: And So it is**


End file.
